You're An Impossible Mystery
by KattKMcAdam
Summary: Basil and Dawson just finished another case when they find themselves with another. A woman from a place that doesn't exist who has her own questions as they discover those answers...with his greatest foe after her. Rated M for sexual content and possible cursing. Also this one has nothing to do with my other GMD fanfic: Never Met One Like You
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN "The Great Mouse Detective" but I DO OWN my OC characters. Also this has nothing to do with my other GMD fanfiction "Never Met One Like You" so now...enjoy!

* * *

chapter one

In a two story home I sit in my favorite brown recliner going through Netflixs when my sister comes through the door, waving as her blue eyes shine at me and tossing her blonde hair back. She bounces into the recliner next to me and smiles.

"Hey Birthday girl!"  
"Hey and please, tomorrow is my birthday."  
"I know, aren't you excited?"  
"I guess, no big deal though. I'm only turning twenty-six."  
"But you love it when it's your birthday."  
"Not when im four years away from being thirty and life's boring."  
"Boring? but you have a great life. Husband, daughter, job, a car finally.  
What more do you want?"

"A little adventure."  
"You just need a vacation. All those late hours on that computer with paper work is stressing you out."

"Vacation yes, but the work isn't stressful. I'm just bored. I want a break"  
"Why didn't you say so, I can take the kid for a while you know that."

I just sighed at my sister as I'm skimming through. It's not like I don't love my life, I guess as I get older I want excitement. Though I'm sure a lot of people feel the way i do...usually in their late forties to early fifties. Me? well i suppose if you had a childhood unlike mine then it's normal to have a midlife crisis at that age while I seem to be having one before im thirty.

I can see my sister looking at me as I flip through till i see something i was shocked to see, that which brought me so much joy.

"Oh my god! The Great Mouse Detective is on Netflixs. YAY!"  
"Now there's the sister I know and love. You were so obsessed with that movie Kate."  
"No I wasn't Molly. I just simply loved it."  
"Yeah and Basil."  
"Shut it."  
"Oh Basil! You are so handsome and smart. I want all your babies!"  
"Shut...up...Molly."  
"Oh wait does Jay know about this? maybe he can throw a british accent around now and then."  
"Shut up or you can't come over tomorrow."  
"Oh fine, go and play it. I know you want to."

I smiled as I win and I push the play button on my husbands x-box controller and started the movie.

I felt like a child again, watching the movie I was amazed i still remember all the lines and although she exaggerated a bit, it wasn't a lie. I love the movie...and Basil. At least when I was small, when I lost our mom I only had my aunt and sister. Though they're great I still felt alone and relying on my imagination to get me through it, i ended up wondering what it would be like to go on those adventures with them and having olivia as a friend sometimes. Though that stopped as I had to grow up and take care of my sister and help my aunt.

When the movie was over my sister told me she had a surprise for me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them on a small plate was a chocolate cupcake with a lit candle on top.

"It's a double chocolate cupcake with strawberry filling. Happy Birthday!"  
"Thanks sis, thought tomorrow is my birthday."  
"So, this is between us and our sister magic!"  
"You still believe in that?"  
"Of course, it's what keeps me going. Try it! Hold my hand and we'll say the spell mom taught us and then blow out the candle."

I rolled my eyes, but I always humored my sister. I guess I still believe in magic, even when it didn't bring me our mother back after wishing on stars birthday candles and wish bones. I grabbed my sister's hand and chanted with her.

_"Sisters two_  
_true and blue_  
_please grant this wish tonight_  
_after blown out this candle burning bright_  
_we together be one_  
_so let it be done"_

"Okay sis, make a wish!"

I closed my eyes and though i knew it couldn't be possible. I wished that for when I was ready to go home, to take me away to the world I loved as a child and still do. I blew out my candle and that was it.

"Okay, now to wait and see in the morning for it to come true."  
"You know, it may not happen Molly."  
"Don't say that. Our wishes always come true."

Then where's mom.

"Well anyway enjoy your cupcake and I will see you tomorrow birthday girl."  
"Alright, thanks sis."

I watched as she skipped out with her happy demenier. Luckily i was alone as I hit the replay button and watched the movie again, this time while I enjoy the dessert she gave me.

I probably watched it two more times; one when my husband and daughter came home so we could watch it together. She wanted to watch it again and I was more then willing to oblige her, but it was bed time and he had to go to bed because work in the morning. So i watched it one more time even though, I should go to bed, but my stomach was acting up and that told me otherwise. During the movie I had been thinking how exciting it would be as well as Tumblr fandom of the movie would say about certain things and characters. Shows what kind of life I live if my most exiting night is Tumblr, Facebook and Netflixs.

It was coming towards the end when i felt my eye lids getting heavy. My stomach still wasn't feeling well and I didn't want to go to bed, but as the credits were starting to roll was when I felt my eyes completely shut and I dozed off to sleep. Knowing that the last thought I had was how odd it seemed that my sister would bring up such a childish thing as that spell. It didn't work all the times I wanted mom alive and it I doubt it works now, but if it did...even for one day it defiantly wouldn't be boring that's for sure.

When I started to wake up I was a little confused at first. I was lying down when I know I fell asleep in my recliner. Oh I hope i didn't fall out in my sleep. My stomach was still nauses as ever and wondered what was in that cupcake she gave me. I didn't think to go look at the container to see if it had that artificial sweetener that health store she likes to go to had any of it in that cupcake. Knowing her luck it did and that's why I'm so sick.

I start to push myself up to find im not on any carpet that I own, something that feels like cardboard. I sit up and look around to find myself in a box.

"A box? that's...not right. Where am I?"

I start to rub my eyes when I notice something furry on my hands. I looked down to realize it was my hands and started to panic.

"Okay Kate calm down. Certainly this is a hallucination of some kind...yeah somehow Molly must have accidently bought one of those drugged cupcakes people will sell near by that store and say they're from there. Oh just like her not to listen to me...or maybe this is a dream. I'll just pinch myself."

I did and it did hurt, but nothing. I even pulled on the fur and yeah it was real and it hurt. I go outside of the box and saw that it's raining and only my luck is that I'm to be wearing my white and blue pajama set.

I find a puddle near by and go over to look into the reflection and looking back at me was a female looking mouse with medium brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, the bangs shaping the sides of the face and wearing...the same pajamas as me, realizing now that I was looking at myself.

"I'm a mouse! but how can this be? There's got to be some kind of logic to this. Think girl think!. I fell asleep in my recliner in my home with the tv on. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep with the credits rolling for... wait! this can't be? I gotta be dreaming."

I went more into the sidewalk area, careful where I ran as I got to a corner and saw one of the street names: Baker Street.

"You got to be kidding me! am I honestly here? in this world?"

I had tried to think back to all of mom's lessons about this kind of thing, but fate would have it if I didn't slip on that puddle and land against the street pole, knocking myself out.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN "The Great Mouse Detective" but I DO OWN Kate and Molly Dunham. So now...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter two

Basil

Dawson and I were just coming back from the police station after filing all the paperwork from our last case. Ready to get inside from this dreadful weather where just as we were coming to the corner to turn is where I spot some mouse lying on the ground.

Dawson and I rushed over to find this young woman in the strangest and yet revealing of clothing, a top with very short sleeves and very see through, blue pants and no shoes. I didn't see anything that might have left a clue to what happened and she didn't seem to have any identification on her either.

The doctor and I agreed to bring her with us and hope that she would wake up. I took off my own coat and slung it onto her. Lifting her up into my arms I carried her off back to my place with Dawson. Luckily it wasn't very far from where we found her and once we got her inside Mrs. Judson came out quickly to fetch some blankets and something for her to wear. I laid her down on the couch, removing my coat and putting it to the side as Mrs. Judson tosses me a towel to try and dry the poor girl off some. I only dried what I could till Mrs. Judson came and shooed me away as she got the girl out of the clothes, dried off and into something warm. The look on Mrs. Judson's face said something of worry for the girl.

"I'm afraid she might be needing to go to a hospital soon. She's so cold to the touch. Who knows how long she's been in that dreadful cold rain."

"Sounds like she might be going into hypothermia. Those blankets aren't going to be enough."  
"Well we can't have that can we?"

I lifted the now dry, but cold girl into my arms with the blankets still on her.

"What are you doing?" said Mrs. Judson

"She needs more warmth and the best warmth is body heat. I'll...just have her lay here with me and more blankets till she's completely warm and out of the woods. So Mrs. Judson would you mind grabbing the blankets from my room then?"

She didn't argue as she rushed up the stairs while I recline myself onto the couch with the girl on my lap. I rearranged the blankets so she was right against me, getting as much warmth to her as possible. I touched the girl's arms and thought that I could get frostbite from just touching her.

Mrs. Judson came down with my large green blanket and draped us both with it. Figuring this should be enough and hope the girl will be alright.

"There now, once she's completely warm I will just simply maneuver myself out and carry her to the guest room so she would be more comfortable."

"Basil, don't you find it strange to find her in such strange garments in such weather while we're coming close to spring?" said Dawson

"I do say her clothes are rather strange, but then again we don't know where she came from. Once she's waken I'm sure our questions will be answered. For now it's late, go on to sleep. I'll see you both in the morning."

I watched as they left and once the doors closed I simply took my time to notice this girls features. Her medium brown fur with her hair the same color that seemed to be draped over her. I gently moved the hair that was in front of her face and got a better look to see that she wasn't as young as I thought, though she had to be in her early twenties at least.

I notice as I brought her now warming paws out to see a tan line around her ring finger. Either she was married young or she just simply wore a ring there most of the time. Her clothes are the one things besides this young girl...woman that's a mystery. First of all who would make such loose clothing and with such...material. I never seen a material that you could see through, but that might have been due to the rain.

I waited for an hour or so, just to be safe as she seems to warm up. By midnight she was completely warmed and she seemed fine now. As carefully as I could I slipped out from underneath her and lifted her into my arms as well as the blankets as I carried her up to the guest room that was just across from mine.

She seemed so peaceful as she laid in the bed. I laid my blanket on top of the ones that were already with the bed just so there's no worry whether she would be warm or not and left her to her sleep.

* * *

Kate

It felt like a dream... a short one, but one that felt like it was close to coming true. I noticed that I still wasn't in my recliner, but in bed. Thinking that maybe my husband woke up and found me asleep in the recliner, he probably woke me up long enough to go to bed and crash out again. Though I don't remember, it's not a surprise that I don't.

One thing for sure I wasn't hearing anything and I would worry, except today was a school day and it was art day at the preschool so there was no arguing with her, she was going. Lucky me I get to sleep and relax on my birthday for once. I decided that I wanted to wake up and take a long hot bath, but when I open my eyes I noticed this wasn't my usual pillow.

When I sat up I almost panicked for it wasn't my room, but then I remembered that it wasn't a dream. I really was on Baker street in the rain...in my pajamas...as a mouse...and now I'm in a room in some mouse's home.

I took a moment to calm myself down realizing that I'm possibly in "The Great Mouse Detective" world in the late 1800's. I wonder whoever found me thought of my so called strange clothes. Speaking of clothes it didn't feel like I was still in them as I look down and saw I was in a women's white long sleeve night gown.

I had gone out of bed and went over to the beautifully polished wooden desk with mirror and looked how much of a mess my hair was...as well as taking a better look at my new form.

Before I wasn't so curvy. I was small on top and rather large around the stomach and hips. Here I'm...curvy. I had a chest that wasn't too heavy for me, some stomach which I guess fate likes me enough to manuever my weight around. Also seeing that I still had my hips and big butt so in a matter of speaking I didn't look too bad for a mouse. My medium brown hair hanging down to my...tail? yes well I am a mouse, what did I expect.

Also my brown fur seems to be really soft as well as my...paws? oh boy this is going to be fun. I sat down at the small chair that was in front of the desk and started searching the drawers and found a very lovely silver brush as well as some colored ribbon. I gone ahead and brushed my hair out and back into a low ponytail with a blue ribbon that I saw.

I thought I looked nice...enough anyway. I went over to the closet and found shirts, pants, skirts and dresses. Ugh! I hate dresses, only time I wore one was for my wedding. Though to my horror I found that as I go to twist my ring like usual I found it wasn't there. Oh gods how? of course I took it off when i went to wash my hands after the mess that cupcake Molly left for me.

Molly...you are such a trouble maker and without ever trying. I sighed as I went and grabbed a pair of black slacks that seem almost too big, but I found a belt and threw that on to hold them up. Then the under shirt I saw as well as the button up shirt. I figured that since there were no bras here that a undershirt would be best. I laughed as I thought that it was a blessing anyway...I don't wear bras and don't plan to.

I came out as quiet as I could, not knowing what time it was. I knew someone was awake though as I smelled something delicious floating around. I followed the scent down the stairs and into I would guess the living room of two chairs, couch, fireplace and what looks like a laboratory. It looked familiar and when I saw the shoe print maker with all the different shoes I remembered and knew right then I was in the home of Basil of Baker Street.

I wanted to smack myself for not realizing it sooner that the Baker street I was on would be the same as this one. Ugh I felt like an idiot, though that gets replaced with embarrassment as I feel a hand on my shoulder and jumps out of my own skin.

"Oh I'm so sorry dearie. It's only me."

I look over and I recognized her from the movie; Mrs. Judson. Though being here where I shouldn't be I need to be careful what I say.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am. You scared me is all."  
"We'll I do apologize. How are you feeling?"  
"Alright, thank you. Um how may I ask did I get here?"

"Well Mr. Basil and Dawson found you on the corner of Baker Street passed out and decided to carry you in. My dear you were practically frozen out there. I hope you don't mind, but I changed you out of those wet clothes and into the night gown."

"Oh no it's fine. Again thank you."

"It's no trouble dearie, though I should tell you that as I said you were so cold we thought you would go into hyperthermia. Though what Mr. Basil did was probably the best idea I ever heard without exploding anything or shooting my poor pillows."

"Uh, what do I ask did he do?"

"He had you in his lap and both covered in layers of blankets, trying to warm you up. Once you did he did what he said he would do. He carried you up to our guest room and had you covered in all those blankets, including one that was his off of his own bed to keep you warm."

Well I was warm now, mostly in my cheeks. I felt embarrassed cause I had to be taken cared of and it was by Basil...Basil! he held me, carried me, covered me and took care of me. I was probably worrying Mrs. Judson as she checked my temperature.

"Miss are you alright? you seem feverish."

you have no idea.

"I'm fine Mrs...um I didn't quite get your name."  
"Oh it's Mrs. Judson dear. So what prey tell may I call you dearie?"  
"Kate. My name's Kate Dunham."

"Well since Mr. Basil and Dawson are out, would you humor this old lady and join her for some crumpets and tea?"

"I would be delighted."

I went into the kitchen with Mrs. Judson and while eating on the cheese crumpets and tea she asked about me. Though I wonder if this is a method that Basil would use on his clients if he wasn't around or if she was genuinely curious about me. I went on and told her though that I was from America,more specifically Nevada. that I had a sister and aunt back there as well as a husband and daughter. Though I have no clue how I had gotten here, I wondered how they were all doing and if they were looking for me or not.

When she did ask me if I remember anything, well of course I had to tweek a few details. Tv wasn't invented after all and I don't think it's a good idea to be sent away for telling people im from another world.

"Well all I remember is being in my living room sitting in my chair with a good book I was reading and finding myself falling asleep and next I remember is waking up in a cardboard box, walking out to see where I'm at when I slipped and banged my head against the pole."

"Ah, that makes sense why you were out in the rain, but how you got here all the way from there is a bit alarming."

"I know. To wake up in a completely new place and on my birthday is scary and odd."  
"Oh my! your birthday? well wait let me guess...you just turned eighteen."

Eighteen? did they think i really would marry young and have a child before then?

"No ma'am. My daughter is four so for me to have a child that old before I turned eighteen would be I got married and birthed by fourteen."

"Oh dear, your right. So you must at least be twenty-one."

I smiled as to hearing her saying that. It just means I still have my good genes even here. Though that means im still a baby face, I'm fine with that.

"Nope, guess again."

"Well since you've eliminated both what Dawson and I thought was your age it has to be at least twenty-five then."

I turned and behind me in his lovely maroon robe, brown pants and black shoes. Standing with a pipe in his hand was none other then THE Basil. I smiled at his answer and shook my head.

"That would have been correct yesterday, but sadly I am but a year older."

"Twenty-six? oh my well I wish it was a happier birthday under these circumstances Miss Dunham." said Mrs. Judson

"Dunham? Irish?"  
"Yes it's Irish, though I am from America myself."

"Yes, well if you don't mind. Dr. Dawson would like to do an examination to see how you are fairing after last night."

"Alright...and thank you for all you've done for me last night...Mr. Basil."

I smiled a little as I got up from the table. I thanked Mrs. Judson for the tea and crumpets and went on out to the living room, leaving Basil a little befuddled by my response.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN "The Great Mouse Detective" but I DO OWN Kate and Molly Dunham. So now...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter three

Basil

I waited for Miss Dunham to leave the kitchen before I took a seat at the table myself, tired from being at the police station asking if they have had any reports on a missing woman as of last night. Nothing. I asked Mrs. Judson what had her and Miss Dunham spoke about. She told me everything from where she was from, the family she had and how she got here, which was the biggest mystery to it all. Mrs. Judson seemed to show some concern on her face as she brought out more of her crumpets.

"What seems to be on your mind?"

"Well I wonder if her family is around. When she spoke it seemed more pretense then present. I can't imagine being married and not have her ring on."

"Unless some low life comes by and steals it off of her. Either way I need to get more information from her, see if she knows anything."

"Well Basil that won't be today. I spoke with her and she hit her head pretty hard. She says she doesn't have any idea how she got here. She might be suffering from a mild case of amnesia." Said Dawson as he walked in.

"So what shall we do then?"

"All we can do is be patient. Check with the police again in a day or two and see if a missing report has been done, maybe even see if they'll send the report to her part of the country and see if anyone knows her."

"Well Dawson that's good and all, but what do we do with her till then?"

"Treat her like anyone else that would be staying here. At least so she knows she is safe here without sufficating the girl. I did notice some scarring on her. Her stomach and leg, I had wanted to ask her, but she seemed really shy about me looking so I kept it short."

This was going to be more difficult then I thought. I had started to ask Mrs. Judson if there was anything else Miss Dunham might have said when I started to hear something. I placed my ear agaisnt the door and was hearing violin music. I stuck my head out to see Miss Dunham was indeed playing. I never heard such a song, but it was beautifully sad. It was almost mesmorizing.

I stood there with Dawson and Mrs. Judson listening to her till she finished. When we started to clap she turned around and blushed a deep red around the cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I know this is probably yours and I have no right to touching it."

"Well Miss Dunham you are right about that, but don't be sorry. You played beautiful."

"Well...um... thank you. It's been a while since I played."

"Sounds like you haven't lost your touch. Now mind if I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Well alright."

I had her take the green seat across from me as I take my seat.

"Now do you know where you at?"

"London."

"Okay, what year?"

"1897"

"Good, now what city do you normally reside in?"

"Carson City, Nevada"

"Good, see this way when I return to the station I can let them know where to send the missing persons report and see who has been looking for you."

She had this look of doubt, surely there had to be someone looking for her.

* * *

Kate

There won't be anyone looking for me because they're not even born yet. I wanted to say, but I would probably sound crazy. Even still how am I going to get home? There's probably no magic stores around to tell me how to unwish something. I wonder what's going on back home.

Am I truely missing or did I have such a bad reaction to that cupcake that I'm in a coma or worse...great just what I need. Well I got to make due for now. I see Basil looking at me and instant reaction would be to reach for my ring, but of course I forgot again that I took off...stupid cheese ball. I hadn't notice till last second when Basil had gotten down onto one knee and was looking at me closely. I felt my face flush as I stammer out my question.

"Um...wha-wha-what?"

"You seem feverish and you seem to be reaching for your ring finger even though you have no ring which seems like a nervous habit. Is there something you want to say, but cannot?"

Oh god how did he know? I sighed knowing that I really wasn't good at lying, but I didn't want to say it with others around. Not that I didn't trust them or anything. I just don't want them to think I'm crazy as well. I think Basil can sense that as he had Mrs. Judson and Dawson go back into the kitchen.

When they did he turned his attention back to me while I had been just simply touching where my ring would be. He places his hands on top of mine so I would stop it, just barely looking up at him.

"Miss Dunham..."

"Kate...you can call me Kate."

"Alright Miss Kate. Tell me what it is that you couldn't tell them."

"You'll just think I'm crazy."

"Kate I've seen some strange things doing this line of work, please I will do my best not to judge you."

I took a deep breath as I looked at him, while half of my brain told me to lie, I felt I could tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN "The Great Mouse Detective" but I DO OWN Kate, Rose, Molly and Lidie Dunham. So now...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter four

Basil

I listened...I took it all in, but I was having a hard time swallowing this information. Human? From the future? That case is a moving picture of the sorts? Wishes? It sounded too crazy to be true...but her clothes seemed to fit. I saw the look of worry on her face, maybe wondering if she should have told me or not.

"Miss Kate, though I can't say whether I believe you or not, but your clothes we found you in seems to fit to what you said...if what you say is true, then tell me something no one out in this world would know about me."

I watched as she took a moment to think and then gave a response I wasn't expecting.

"The moment that your faith in yourself as a detective died when you realized that Ratagin won because he outsmarted you. Although that only lasted for a few moments when Dawson snapped you out of it with him saying to set off the trap and be done with it."

There really was no way she could have known that, not even when she was alone with Dawson. He was mostly asking the same questions Mrs. Judson had asked. I didn't know what brought it on, but she continued to speak.

"My heart would always go out to you when I saw that part. I also know that in Big Ben after Olivia bit Ratagin's hand you grabbed his cape and it got caught in the gears. Him kicking Olivia over into one of the gears...I always cheered when I saw you grab her as you came up the chain and saved her."

That no one but Olivia and Ratagin would know and Olivia is back in Scotland and Ratagin is dead. This is hard to believe, but then again I'm not like any other mouse and...I believe her.

"Alright Kate...I believe you...and if I can I will do my best to get you back home."

The look I received was both surprise and happiness as she bowed her head towards me.

"Thank you. You believing me is probably the best gift I could possibly ever receive."

That's right, she did say it was her birthday. Well I'll certainly change that. There's a opera being performed tonight over at the theatre. Then that's what we shall do. I called Mrs. Judson out for a moment. I leaned down and whispered what I had planned. She nodded in agreement as she removed the apron.

"Here Miss Kate, go with Mrs. Judson to get some clothes of your own."

I could already see the look of oh no till I got to her and whispered.

"While your in this time period you might want some clothes for when you're not here."

She nods in understanding and follows Mrs. Judson out the door. I rush over to the phone and see if the theatre still had tickets. I asked Dawson if he wanted to go, but he said he had to go back to the hospital tonight. I got the tickets reserved for booth seats for us and go on to sit in the loft with Dawson.

"You know Basil Kate is a very lovely young woman."

"I noticed."

And an interesting one too. Something about her does strick me, but I'm not sure as of what.

"So did Miss Kate say anything to you?"

"Not much more then you and Mrs. Judson."

I didn't care too much for lying to him, but all the same I didn't want to be believed that I had lost my own mind for believing, so for now I'll keep it between us. Though I am worried for her. She is married and with child. They couldn't possibly know she's here. Would they think she ran away? Or as Miss Kate has a couple of theories possibly she went into a coma or her body back in her world had died, though impossible theories, but so is she.

An hour later mrs. Judson and Miss Kate came back with bags of clothes and other accessories. Miss Kate looked as excited as I did when I had to dress as a woman for a case. Not one I would ever be willing to discuss.

"Come along dearie, let's get that one dress on we really liked on you."

"Wa-wa-wait! We're putting it on now?"

"Well yes dear, Mr. Basil is taking you out for your birthday."

She's very cute when she stutters and blushes. I thought as Mrs. Judson told her we were going out.

"Mr. Basil, it's very kind of you, but you don't have to."

"Nonsense. I won't have you hovering around inside on your birthday, not with everything that's gone on today. Now go get ready as will I and please be ready by seven, alright?"

She nodded as she follows mrs. Judson back upstairs with all the clothes. I on the other hand had gotten up to my own room and started getting ready.

* * *

Kate

I had gone and bathed, probably soaking in that large tub for twenty minutes. When I finally made it back Mrs. Judson had layed out my under garments, then the blue and black corset with the short sleeves that hung over my shoulders and then the blue long skirt. I thought this was too much, I'd rather wear a suit pants, then I wouldn't have to wear those black heel shoes. I sighed as I got the under garments and blue skirt on. A moment later mrs. Judson came in and helped me with the corset. Fixing the short sleeves over my shoulders. I looked in the mirror and turned a crimson red as I saw how large my chest was in this. No wonder my sister always liked wearing them to the renassance fair. My gods you can knock someone down with these.

I had decided to leave my hair down as I brushed it out. Mrs judson was nice enough to help me into my shoes. I took one more look at myself. I honestly thought I looked nice. If only I had this body back in my world.

"Thank you Mrs. Judson. I hope I can survive in this."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. You will be just fine, now get going it's almost seven."

I nodded as I headed down the stairs to find in a nice black suit jacket with matching pants and a white button up shirt with tie was basil. I'm not sure if it was the corset or me, but my heart started to pick up the pace and hard to breath. I knew I had to be blushing. My god he's handsome, I almost forgot at one point i did have a crush on him. No wonder.

He looked over at me and bowed so gracefully. Holding his hand out to me as I make it down the last couple of stairs. He twirls me around as if to see all of me.

"Well Miss Kate you look very beautiful."

Oh god is this really happening. I'm blushing, I know i am. I'm being shy and smiling a lot...Oh god this is how I was when I met my husband...great I'm a high school student all over again.

"Thank you Mr. Basil."

"Basil is just fine Kate."

He leans down and kisses my hand, oh my girly dreams. If I ever get back home the story i'll be able to tell Molly...if I can get home.

"Mr. Basil, your making her blush."

"It-it-it's quite alright Mrs. Judson."

"Well then, shall we head out?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He puts his arm for me to take and just as if it's second nature I slip my arm into his as he guides me outside where a cab is waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN "The Great Mouse Detective" but I DO OWN Kate, Rose, Molly and Lidie Dunham. So now...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter five

Kate

The trip there was pretty quiet, but that was okay. I enjoyed the view of the city as we rode in. Although the only real view I was taking in was of Basil and how he sat so calmly. My sister was right I was so taken in by him when I was small and sitting here right now with him, what could I possibly want more. This was an amazing birthday despite the situation. We made it to the theatre and it was grand. Taking in the sight as basil helped me down from the cab.

"I do apologize for my silence on the way here. I tend to keep to myself most of the time."

"Don't apologize. I'm the same way. I don't usually go out so I don't socialize."

He smiled as once again he held out his arm to me, taking it as we make our way in.

* * *

Basil.

What I hadn't told her was the second I saw her coming down those stairs I was speechless. Yes I've seen plenty of lovely ladies in my time, but nothing like her. She was beautiful and the shyness and the blushing just made it more so. That's why I hadn't said anything on the way to the theater. What could I say?

I walked with her arm to arm as we get the ticket and walked up to our booth seats. I watched as she looked around when we got there, seeing how fascinated with everything.

"I take it they don't have these kind of buildings up in...Carson city?"

"Well that's not really where I'm from. Its just the only one I could think of because the city I actually live in doesn't exist yet... and to answer your question no, not really. Nothing this grand anyway."

I nodded as she spoke. It was understandable to lie when your not sure the people around you would believe. Especially if you come from a city that doesn't exist in this time period. Though I must say human or mouse, future or present, I was taken in by her.I know she's a married woman, but I can't stop looking at her.

"So what show are we seeing?"

"Phantom of the opera. I've heard it's very popular in France."

I smiled when I heard her giggle, as if I'm missing something here as I catch her smiling.

"And what prey tell is so funny?"

"Oh nothing...just never thought i'd see the original opera performed. I've only see variations and a short version of this very same one."

"Well then, I do hope you enjoy it tonight."

She stood as she looked around for another moment before the lights started to dim and she sit back down. The whole time I was watching both the opera and Kate as she expressed such joy during the show. At one point I hadn't noticed, but I had my paw in hers and I only had noticed because she gave a small squeeze during the scene between Christine and Raul. I also noticed that she was moving her lips during the music, though no sound came out.

The whole time I had hoped that she hadn't noticed me looking. When it was over we gave a standing ovation as the performers came out and the owner of the theater announced each one. Though as they got to the one that played Christine, Kate had started to slow her clapping and tilted her head in curiosity. As they were finishing the rest of the names Kate sat back down with her paw to her chin.

"Something wrong?"

"The woman that played Christine...what did they say her name was?"

"Lidie...Lidie Dun...ham?"

"Lidie...was what my aunt called my mother; Lidia. I'm sure it's just a coincidence..."

"But your curiosity has you thinking otherwise."

"Yes."

"Well then, I'm sure we'll be able to get to her dressing room. If you truly want to know, I suggest we leave now."

Her eyes grew wide, like she wasn't expecting this. Then again I can be unpredictable sometimes and thus held out my hand to help her up. Taking it at will we rushed down the stairs and towards the backstage.

It didn't take long to find her dressing room, not with all the flowers at her door. We knocked at first to see if she was in there yet, but when we heard her tell us to come in, Kate all of a sudden seemed shy as we stepped inside to see she was still in her costume from the end of the performance. She still had her back towards us as she was taking her jewelry and hair down.

"Well hello there. Don't mind me, I'm just trying to make myself more comfortable. Wearing this stuff is trying sometimes."

"Hello." Kate said in what seemed like a voice much smaller then her.

Lidie had stopped what she was doing and turned around. She had a look of recognition. As if she knew the woman in front of her. Then I noticed a marking of some kind on her right shoulder; A heart with two letters on it "K & M" I wondered if that would have any meaning to Kate.

"Excuse me Miss Dunham if you don't mind me asking, where did you get such an interesting tattoo?"

I saw the look on Kate's face from the corner of my eye when I said that. I also saw how Lidie all of a sudden got shy about it and tried covering it with her other hand.

"I had this made...when my daughters were born."

"Kate and Molly?" said Kate. Though I now see what is acknowledge of what she thought earlier.

Lidie didn't say anything, but she did look at Kate with sadness as she nodded.

"Then you know who I am."

"Of course I do, that's why I had hoped it wasn't."

"Why? because then your shame of running away from your family...your daughters would come into the light. Is that why your having a hard time facing me? did you not want to be a mother anymore."

I could hear the hurt in her voice as she said it, but she stood tall and shed no tears for the woman in front of us.

"No! I had and always will want to be a mom to you girls, but you don't understand, I didn't come here by choice."

"How could you not have a choice?"

"Kate...please, maybe you should let her explain." I told her as i placed a paw upon her shoulder.

"I didn't have one because he didn't give me one."

"He?"

"Your...father."

"My what! father?"

"Yes, you see a year before i had you I met your father after wishing hard for a good man to come into my life. All of a sudden one day in the park after I had been rejected for another job, he just came over and sat with me. He was so nice to me as he let me vent and I didn't vent to anyone. He was so kind. Within the next six months he helped me, took me out, he made my life so wonderful. Then one night he popped the question and I said yes.

Three months later I was pregnant with you and from there we lived four beautiful years together. You, me, Molly and your father. Then I started to notice something about him. Something that didn't settle right with me.

When I saw him come home one night with blood on his hands I confronted him and he told me. He told me what he really was and where he really came from. He told me he was a mad man who enjoyed the kill and stealing and if I didn't like it, that was too bad and if I tried to leave him he'll take you girls with him.

I couldn't allow him to do that so I did the only thing I could. I sent him back to his world, banishing him from ever being able to physically come back. You were only three when that happened. Well almost two years later he did return, not in his physical form, but in a form. Kate he... separated me from my body the night I presumably disappeared and severed my connection to my body...sweetheart I'm dead in our world. I've been lying somewhere up in the mountains for twenty years."

The look of great sadness was all I could see on Kate's face. This would have also been a hard story to believe if Kate wasn't here; An impossible girl, but she is here and somehow so is her mother; A human turned mouse. Most of all a mother who was murdered by her deranged husband, leaving her two children behind.

"Mother...you...you can't be..."

"Here in this world this is my physical body, here I'm alive, but he killed me back in our world and pulled me into this one, forever his slave and wife to death do us part."

"But what happened to me?"

"This is the hardest part sweetheart. He knew your birthday was coming up. He wanted you...he had been planning on getting you for days..."

"But...my wish?"

"Wishes or not, he had planned on it days before you made your wish...sweetheart I'm so sorry, but you cannot return home..."

"I...what?"

"I tried to stop him. Honestly I did, but before i could stop him, he severed your cord to your body...I'm so sorry sweetheat."

"No...NO! I cannot be dead! I have a husband and a child back home mother!"

"I know, honest to god I know. Here just let me show you today in our world."

I was in as much shock as Kate, though her more is likely. I watched Lidie bring out what appears to be a crystal ball and though I do not believe in those things, with everything that's happened it doesn't seem to surprise me. Something then came up in it and it showed a human woman sitting in what looks like a reclining chair, being shaken by a man. Calling out to her.

"Kate...Kate! Molly call 911 and don't let Rose come out here. Kate! please you got to wake up."

Watching as he's trying to breath into her and push on her chest I would only assume to get her heart started. We watched the whole day. The doctors telling her husband she's gone and the heart break of both her husband, daughter and sister. I was also watching Kate, seeing her ready to break down, but she didn't. When it stopped all I could do was rub her shoulders in some comfort.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"Why...WHY!...why me?"

"Because your the oldest...because he's watched you for years...and to him your at your peak...and he wants you now."

"Eww! gross!"

"Tell me about it, but I wouldn't let him take you. After he severed your cord I grabbed you and ran back into this world where I knew you would be able to have a physical body and continue to live, but I couldnt let him have you. So with what magic I had left before I passed out I had you sent where you would be cared for and loved. I had to do it that way. So there would be no way of him trying to get it from me."

"Why couldn't you have just left me there..."

I was saddened, but not shocked she said that. At least she would be close to her family if she was left there.

"Because he wouldn't have. Instead you would be here, in my place...and I couldn't take the risk."

"Alright, but who is my father?"

Then we heard a loud scruffy noise coming from down the hall, sounding like it was calling for someone...Lidie.

"Oh no! quick you must run!"

"But?"

"If he catches you here you will have no chance to escape. Please dear go now! Come back a week from now. I will be happy to tell you, but there is one thing you must know...your daughter...because of this she lives.

"What do you mean?"

"If you lived she would have died. Please sweetheart go now!"

"We will be back in a week Miss Dunham." I said as I grabbed Kate and ran for it, not wanting to wait and see what this brute would do if

he did find Kate, though the problem is...the voice sounded familiar.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN "The Great Mouse Detective" but I DO OWN Kate, Rose, Molly and Lidie Dunham. So now...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

_**Basil**_

She hadn't said a word since we left. It all seemed too fast and I wondered if Kate was going to be okay. To find herself in another world in a different time, her mother being here and what really happened to her and to top it off that it turns out one of her theories is right and she's dead in her world, but what's puzzleing is her mother saying that Kate's death saved her daughter. I couldn't even begin to imagine how all of this feels. When we hopped down from the cab I started to head to the door, but she didn't move from her spot on the ground. I went back to her to have her follow me. That's when I noticed tears started to come down her face.

"Kate..."

"Basil...thank you for everything today. I don't know if I would have been okay if I was on my own. Not only did you take care of me, but you listened and being as I am a complete stranger you even took me out and at the end we found my mother."

"I don't think you're much of a stranger to me. I know a lot more about you then anyone else here."

I watched her smile at my words. I came around and put my arms around her.

"You believed me when no one should believe me...I'm having a hard time believing, but here I am. I didn't want to believe her...but if there's one thing that's true. My mother is honest by default and she always said she'd rather be dead then leave us...that's what i've always said to my husband...I'd have to be dead to leave them...and here I am...dead in my world and on my birthday...Happy Birthday to me"

She chuckled a little, not knowing what to do, I just simply hugged her. Hoping that in someway it would let her know that in all of this chaos she has me...as well as Mrs. Judson and Dawson.

"Chin up old girl, it hasn't been all bad today."

"You're right. Here I am in a world I wished to be in, I got to see the original Phantom of the Opera, I found my mother after twenty years...and I got to be with you. I can't say i've had worse or better, so i'll keep it as nice, despite everything else."

"There you go then."

I had held her chin with my paw while I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, loosing myself in then I was so close to closing that gap, but something told me that today was not the day to do this. Not when she just found out somethings. So i just simply smiled and suggested we go inside for possibly what dinner may be.

* * *

**Kate**

Was I imagining that? had I lost so much of my mind over everything that I was only seeing that Basil was going to kiss me? As terrible as it was since I just lost my husband that I wanted that kiss, but all the same I was glad he didn't. Even though I'm the one that died, i still wanted to mourn losing my family.

For the next week for one Basil had me tell both Dawson and Mrs. Judson the truth, as much as I wasn't so sure. He said he would be there as an accountable witness. So when I did explain to them everything with Basil's help, what I expected that "We're sorry your crazy" look or sympathy, but I got neither one. Instead Mrs. Judson stood and gave me a hug. Told me how dreadful for a father to do to his own child. I had to look like I was in shock, because Basil started laughing.

"And may I ask why you are laughing?"

"Because I told you they would believe you. If I do, then what reason would they to have in not believing you?"

"Because it sounds crazy and I did originally lie to them."

"But it's understandable when your in a situation that you're not sure if anyone would believe you dear. So there's no hard feelings." said Dawson

I smiled and hugged him as well. Then Basil offered me his home to live in...with Mrs. Judson's permission, which she was fine with...in fact happy really. Glad to have another woman in the house to keep Basil in line. I laughed as he rolled his eyes at her, but smiled at me.

For the rest of the week it was me either arguing with Basil about letting me find a job or Mrs. Judson letting me help with something. Till finally two days before I had to go see mother did Basil ask me about it.

"Kate what did you do for a job back at your home?"

"I was a teacher. I taught drawing and on the side I taught violin and art in general."

"Well if you want something to do so badly, why not put an ad in the paper to give private art and violin lessons."

"I don't even have my own violin here and I won't use yours for the very reason I didn't like people touching mine...risk."

"Alright then, tomorrow we'll get you your own as well as any supplies you need and that afternoon we'll call the paper up and have them put an ad in."

"I would still have to figure out the cost per hour and such."

"We'll figure that out in a moment...by the way do you like art museums?"

"You're changing the subject and yes I do."

"I know I am and it is having a grand opening of this one artist tonight, would you like to go."

"Would you stop changing the subject and...come again?"

"Would you like to go to the grand opening of this section of the museum?"

"Well...I...sure. What time?"

"Eight o'clock and it's only three p.m now. So why don't we have an early dinner and then go to the museum, say five o'clock for dinner?"

"Um...okay."

"Good, then meet me down here at four-thirty so we can leave."

I nodded as I got myself up and started heading up to my room. As always he let me clean up first. When I got back I went through all the dresses Mrs. Judson had bought me and found myself looking at the dark blue one with white lace. It was pretty and in it I can breath some compared to the one I wore to the opera. I decided to put half of my hair up and letting the rest of my wavy locks fall down. Threw on my blue heel shoes. Ugh, grateful that while I'm inside that I don't need heels.

When I thought I looked at least presentable I came down just ten minute till four-thirty to find Basil already down stairs in his black jacket and matching pants, vest, white shirt and shoes. Although once again I find myself breathing heavy and blushing as I look at him. Though I would almost think he was having the same difficulty as I caught a blush rise on his own face.

"Well once again, you look very lovely Kate."

I smiled as he took my hand and guided me down the stairs and then out the door once again where a cab was waiting.

The whole night was wonderful and for the night I forgot about wanting to work, mourning my losses and wanting to find this father of mine and beat the living day light out of him. Instead I didn't think much at all except how wonderful dinner was and how amazing the art that I had seen was...and how wonderful Basil was. We even had some debates about whether the artist was using a wide brush or was just using two small brushes at the same time. Sounds silly, but i never get to debate about art or discuss it and it was great.

Then it started to rain as we were leaving the museum. It felt so good, i felt like a kid again. I smirked as I just simply spun in it, while Basil was yelling at me to get back so I wouldn't get wet.

"Kate your being silly."

"But I never get to be silly. I haven't gotten to be this silly in what feels like an eternity."

"Kate your going to catch a cold."

"If that's all you got, you're gonna have to come get me."

"Fine...if that's what you want..."

I felt my eyes grow wide as I saw him remove his jacket and set it down in the dry area of the building as he comes running after me. _Run!_ I thought as I took off running...running till I found a puddle and he found me as we both slipped. Me on top of him, I had watched him laugh as he rubbed his head.

"Oh my god, are you alright?"

But he just kept laughing.._.oh god I think I broke him_. He must had seen my worry for he pushed a loose wet hair out of my face as he smiled. I thought he had a very nice smile and lately he seemed to be smiling a lot compared to the movie, and I don't mean the adrenaline smile he has when he's figured out something, i mean a genuine I'm in a good place and happy kind of smile, but then again the movie was only showing one case. Who knew how much of his life we miss and how many times he may have had that smile.

"I'm quite alright Kate. How about you?"

"I'm fine, but I'm not the one who hit his head while having a curvy woman on top of him."

"Well besides hitting my head, I don't see the problem here."

I looked into his smiling green eyes and thought how lovely his eyes were as I felt myself possibly closing the gap when my alerts went off and told me too soon! Sadly I pushed myself off and my butt into the puddle. When Basil got up he put his hand out to help me up. We ran back underneath to grab his coat and back out just in time to catch the cab.


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN "The Great Mouse Detective" but I DO OWN Kate, Rose, Molly and Lidie Dunham. So now...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

_**Basil**_

Now I felt like I was loosing my mind. Did Kate try to kiss me? Not that I didn't want it, in fact I was a little sadden to see she didn't, but more then likely, like me she had her reason why she didn't.

The next day I did exactly what I said I would do. I took her out to get her own violin, which from the expression on her face she fell in love with the one we picked. Bought the materials, music and other items before heading home. Mrs. Judson was glad to see us out there instead of Kate possibly sulking in here while I either take another case or possibly blow something up. Though quite frankly so am I. I hadn't gotten another case since Kate came into our lives. The only real mystery there is is who her father is.

As I told her when we got home I made a call to the newspaper about an ad in the paper for violin and art lessons and to please call if interesed to schedual a day. With that Kate had been playing her violin all day, letting waves of lively music flow through the whole place. It was very delightful. Enough for me to carefully slip my violin out and start playing with her. She smiled as I had joined in with her.

For the next hour that's all we did do was play, till Mrs. Judson came in to tell us dinner was ready. Funny enough even I hadn't noticed that Dawson came home from the hospital till he started clapping.

"How long have you been there Dawson?"

"Long enough to see you two play together. It was very lovely, you two work great as a team."

I smiled, listening to Kate mumbling about how she's only okay and her blushing. It was almost too much as i gently put both mine and Kate's violin's down in their case and I get right in front of Kate and held her face in my paws, having her look only at me.

"Kate, please you are a wonderful violinist. If you teach half as well as you play your students would probably be playing in a full professional orchestra before they turn sixteen...depending on the age I guess. If they start at thirteen...then yes defiantly before they turn sixteen. Now give yourself some credit."

We were so close...so close if I would just move that half of inch closer we would be connected. It was so tempting, with her eyes that I feel like I'm drowning in and the blush...that blush that rose on her cheeks that makes her so hard to not smile at. I wanted to...I wanted to, but then hearing someone cough, though not sure if it was Mrs. Judson or Dawson was what caused us to take a step back.

"Well...um...Thank you Basil...and I enjoyed us playing together...um...Mrs. Judson do you need helping setting the table?"

"Yes, come with me dearie."

I watched as she followed Mrs. Judson to the kitchen. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, nor had I noticed that Dawson was now beside me.

"Just admit it Basil...she's more then just a poor girl you found one night in the rain."

"What are you talking about?"

"How you look at her, how much happier you seem with her. You were even playing cheerfully with her."

"She's pleasant to be around."

"How many times have you tried to kiss her..three times?"

"No, twice. Third one was when she tried to kiss me."

"You just admitted you had tried to kiss her in general."

My jaw went slack as I realized that Dawson just tricked me into giving that away, what is Dawson trying to say.

"What is your point old chap?"

"You have feelings for her that are deeper then just liking her Basil."

"Dawson...even if what you say is true...right now she's in mourning time for her lose. I do have to respect that."

"Of course, now shall we go on into the kitchen with the rest of them."

"Yes, let's."

* * *

**Kate**

Oh gods, he tried to kiss me again. What is going on here? I tried to concentrate on setting the table, but Mrs. Judson brought me out of it.

"Dearie, I know you're mourning your loss, but could it be possible that you've already moved on?"

"What?"

"I mean I understand how you feel of the sorts. I lost my husband to death as well."

"Oh, may I ask what happened?"

"Oh yes, it happened many years ago dearie. The sickness got him the poor man, but he always told me if something were to happen to him that I must move on no matter what. Not to hold on to the past."

"Mrs. Judson...I just found out almost a week ago that I'm dead there and I will never be able to be with my husband again."

"I know and I am sorry, but from what I've been seeing is that your mind and most of your heart is mourning, but that small piece of your heart has moved on...to another."

"Mrs. Judson I...I can't make that decision of what my heart wants. All I know is that I love my family...I miss my family and...you, dawson and...Basil have been the best thing to have happened since I arrived here. Please...I just need time."

"Take all the time in the world, just don't forget to live while your at it."

"Thank you Mrs. Judson...you know, what your husband told you sounds like mine."

"Oh?"

"He would tell me, if anything were to happen where he couldn't be there anymore, that I must live...do not let go, just hold on one day at a time...and that's what I'm doing...holding on."

"He's a smart man, just don't hold on too tightly or else no one else will be able to give you the hand up when you need it."

I smiled and nodded at Mrs. Judson. I know she means well and I know I can't mourn forever and I know my husband can't either...at least I hope he doesn't.

I had been in thought long enough for Basil to walk in and probably notice that whatever look I had on my face was what caused him to put his paws onto my shoulders.

"Well dinner looks wonderful Mrs. Judson, now come on Kate let's sit down and eat."

That evening Basil had gone ahead and reserved out tickets for the same booth seats as last time for tomorrow. I thought it was silly to buy them again, but he told me it was just to make it easier for us to go backstage if we had been there for the show. Whatever logic that makes, at least then no one will stop us then.

Though my sister would say it's so he could see me in that dress again. Which no I'm not wearing...but apparently I'm wearing the same style just in red and black this time as Mrs. Judson had helped me pick it out before going to bed.

The next night I did put that dress on and I had put all of my hair up into a bun with some of the hair coming through it. Though the way Basil looked at me almost made me take it down and use it to cover my front. I mean he was blushing when he saw me...more so then he had been. Still he was a gentleman...gentlemouse...whatever. As he escorted me once again to a cab and back to the theater.

Second time watching this very performance and I still loved it, but as it got to the end I was getting nervous. So many questions: What did she mean my death saved my daughter? who is my father? and why after all these years did he decide to come after me...and why me? As I said, so many swimming through my mind, but Basil seemed calm and collected..._when doesn't he?_ I told myself, but he must be feeling my anxiety about this cause he took my hand...paw...paw into his and squeezed it as he leaned over.

"It's going to be alright, you know."

"I know, just so many questions unanswered."

"And we're going to get them tonight and...I'm here when you need me."

"I'll defiantly need you when I go see her."

"Then I'll be there."

Once again we gave a standing ovation as it ended, but before they finished announcing each performer, Basil grabbed my paw and we dashed away to mother's dressing room, waiting till she would come in.

She didn't seem shocked to see us in there before her, just tired from tonights performance.

"God it's getting more tiring every week."

"I know, but mother you said you would..."

"Answer your questions, I know. So go ahead and shoot."

"Okay, what did you mean by my death saved my daughter?"

She once again brought out her crystal ball and had Basil and I come closer.

"This is the day after your death. Your...husband had Rose stay home from preschool the next day. Here's why I say your death saved her."

In front of me the fox news appeared in the crystal ball with a small picture of children...and a gun.

"Today's news tragedy stuck as a whole class of preschoolers and their teacher at The Happy Days preschool were gunned down today. It was said that it was a man the teacher had been dating for the last month. His reason for doing such an act is yet to be answered, but as it shown on the attendance list, only three children missed school today, I guess it was a good day to miss school..."

I couldn't believe it...I knew the teacher, she was so close to get her Masters in English My mother ended the visual as it started talking about other things...things that didn't involve children.

"I...I can't believe it...That was my daughters class...her whole class..."

"And if you hadn't died the day before Kate she would have gone to school like any other day instead of staying home and grieving her mother. Imagine your father killing you ends up saving his granddaughter...oh the irony if he knew."

"He doesn't know?"

"Oh he knows he has a grandchild, but he doesn't know it's a her, or her name or even what she looks like. I've been keeping her away from his visual. Afraid that if he couldn't get you, he would go after her."

"NO!"

"Shh, it's okay. He'll never find out, I promise."

She held me in her arms as if we've always been this way. Never knowing the whole time she's been keeping an eye on me and my family, knock on wood if my father ever does find Rose...and that question came to mind.

"Speaking of father, who is he?"

"His name is James...James Ra..."

Then there was a loud bang against the door and that rough voice from last time, calling for mother to let him in.

"It's him! you two need to hide. Here hide in my closet till I can get rid of him."

She opens the door to a very beautiful wooden clothing closet...think of that one from "Beauty and the Beast" only brown wood and has no face nor can talk. It certainly was big enough though to hid us deep inside behind the clothes with the door cracked just enough for us to see.


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN "The Great Mouse Detective" but I DO OWN Kate, Rose, Molly and Lidie Dunham. So now...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter eight

**Kate**

I heard the door open and close, but wondered if that was mother that had done that or if it was...supposedly father. Though he seemed to be staying out of my view of sight, but I certainly could hear him. He sounded familier to me, but from what little I could see to begin with I don't think I needed to see to know that Basil recognizes it from how he seems to be squeezing my paw. I wanted to say something, but couldn't take the risk of him hearing me, so i just sat here and listened.

"Hurry up Lidie, i've grown tired today...lucky for you im not in the mood."

"Yes...it's certainly a blessing."

"Don't get sassy with me Lidie. After twenty years here do you still honestly think you can get away with it."

"With your dying libido of course I do."

"Your trying my patience Lidie...and who was in here?"

"A fan, bringing me their undying love."

"Funny, who'd love a old betty like you."

"Once upon a time you did."

"Yes and look what time does...speaking of time it has been sometime since I asked...where did you leave her!"

"I told you I don't know...it was dark and raining."

"Well for your sake she better have not been found by Basil!"

"Why?, you're afraid that he might sweep her off her feet..."

"DONT finish that sentence. I wouldn't allow it, my daughter to...to..."

"to date...to be infatuated...to be in..."

"Don't...say...it...her with my arch nemesis is worst then death. I wouldn't allow it!"

"How would you stop her? she's twenty-six. She's well independent and stubborn. She'll knock you out before you could finish a sentence."

"I'd find a way...but first...tell me...where she is...I know you know."

"Oh but don't you know that I know that you know that I know..."

"Don't play that game with me Lidie...if it wasn't for that book and Kate you wouldn't be alive tonight."

"Yes, it's why I haven't pushed it James."

"And how many times do I need to tell you not to call me James! It's Ratagin!"

I almost cried when I heard that name, but Basil quickly covered my mouth to keep me quiet. Hoping that somehow he didn't hear me.

"Yes Ratagin. Now if you'll let me finish getting ready, I'll be out in five minutes."

"You better Lidie, no more then five."

The minute I heard that door open and close again I burst out of that closet and grabbed onto mom.

"Ratagin! he!...he's my..."

"Yes. Sadly he is."

"But...but mom...you're married to...to that!"

"You gotta understand sweetie, twenty-eight years ago he was wonderful, sweet, kind, caring...and a lot better looking as a human then a rat."

"But...but...I'm half rat?"

"Not really. He was human when we made you and were human when you were born. Though now that you're here you may be half rat...but you look all mouse to me."

"Thanks mom. Now I'm gonna have nightmares...oh my god he's my father."

I felt like crying...but at the same time I felt like I couldn't look at Basil either...I'm the daughter of a mad rat...who he wants...eww!

I knew mom didn't have much time, so as I was saying good bye, there was one more then she wanted to tell me...to have actually.

"I need you to take this. Somehow I was able to take this book with me, Ratagin wants it because there's generations of spells from our family that he want to use for his own greed. Please take it and hide it. He's started searching here now and I can't keep moving it, hoping he won't find it. If it's with you then I know it's safe."

I would have figured it was a large heavy ancient looking book, well it does look ancient...the leather does, otherwise it looks like a old hand-made leather book...one that I can easily slid into what room i have left of my corset...lucky me.

I slid it in before we left, kissed my mother good-bye and once again Basil grabs me by the wrist and we run for it.

During the whole trip Basil wouldn't say a word, nor look at me. I should have guessed that finding out that Ratagin being my father would put a taste in anyone's mouth including mine...especially Basil as well as to top it off with him still alive. I wondered what he has been thinking? I didn't want to, but my own mind went into full speed on all the possible things he could be thinking...but mostly him seeing how far he can get away from me.

_I'm not him!...I'm nothing like Ratagin...right?_

The cab stopped and he hopped down first, not even bothering to wait this time as I hopped down too. At least he left the door open as he walked in. I watched as he tossed his jacket onto the side, grabbing his pipe and starts pacing as he lit it.

I stood there for a moment, wishing he would say something to me...but maybe it's better this way. I start to walk past him so I can just go to bed for the night, but I felt a paw on my arm as if trying to stop me. It was Basil and he looked...concerned?

"Basil...what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I got caught up in my own thoughts. Wondering how the blazes he survived that fall. The one off of..."

"Big Ben, I know."

"Of course. I mean I know I did, but I was lucky to have that propelling piece of his transportation at hand."

"Well people have assumed that he did something as simple as using his cape to escape, but that was torn in the gears, or possibly used his coat, but I think he tore it as he was running after you... As silly as it sounds, it makes sense. He had to have gotten into my world somehow...well what if my mother's wish as powerful as she is ripped a hole in between the dimensions and he just happened to have fallen through, having the park that where mom first met him broke his fall not as a rat, but as a human so he would have survived."

At this point I found myself rambling and sounding silly, but Basil honestly looks like he was giving it some actual thought to it's plausability.

"You know...that would explain why his body was never found. Excellent Kate!...and now..."

He had me turn to face him as he gently put his paws on my arms and looked me in the eyes.

"If I worried you...or upset you because of my behavior...I'm sorry."

I smiled as I breathed a sigh of relief. Pushing some of his hair out of the way as I looked at him.

"It's okay. I know what it's like to loose yourself in something."

"Well speaking of something, where's that book your mother gave you. I'm...curious to what's inside."

"Oh, give me a second it's in my corset...oh gods!"

It was stuck! right between these two melons of mine.

"What is it? did you lose it?"

"You could say that...it's stuck."

I gave Basil a minute to realize what I meant and he got it when a blush rose on his face as well as his eyes growing big.

"Well...um...maybe we should look at it tomorrow then."

"That's a good idea, but I'm curious too. So give me a few minutes to get out of this death trap and into something that can't contort me."

At least i got a chuckle out of him as I headed upstairs to change.

* * *

_**Basil**_

I took a moment to sit down and absorb it all. Kate's death saved her daughter so I could only guess all of this has been a blessing. Her father...her father is Ratagin...never would have seen that one coming. Still...finding out he's her father...it hasn't changed how I see Kate...nor has it changed how I feel about her.

Also with finding out how he managed to escape death, I can have him arrested now. I just need to make sure the police are at the theater when he goes to get Kate's mother...and that's something else to absorb ...magic...and that book...it runs in Kate's blood. So I wonder if she could stop Ratagin with it? or...I wonder if she would use it to try and get back to her family...I mean her physical body is gone, but I wonder if she would prefer to be close to them over there then alive here...

_Oh snap out of it old boy. You don't even know what's in that book and your already assuming she'd leave_.._.and that's another thing...how did that book get stuck in her corset?_...wait...that might be a thought for another time as I see Kate coming down in her night gown, robe and her hair coming in waves down past her shoulders.

I got up and had us take a seat on the couch. Opening it a lot of the writing seemed as old as the early 1500s, possibly older since some of it seemed like leather as well. It was amazing to look through it.

"Have you tried reading any of it?"

"Yes, there's some for what my mom does with the crystal ball, some about being able to travel to other worlds...by spirit of course. Can't take the physical form with you...and then there's the one my fa...Ratagin has performed on Mom and I."

"And there's no reverse is there?"

"No...but I don't think I would want one. Me not being there saved my daughter and I don't think my husband and I could survive that. Not when I have been having a hard time trying to conceive another...so I wouldn't want it any other way."

I was surprised. Even if there's a chance she would go back possibly knowing what might happen, but then again a reverse would mean she wouldn't remember any of this...including not letting her daughter go back to school...she wouldn't remember her mother being here or who her father is...or ever meeting me...I won't say it out loud, but I'm glad there's not a reversal spell.

We spent the whole night going through that book, then when we were done I had her hide it somewhere that she believed no one could find it...I have no clue, she had me close my eyes, in case he somehow finds out that Kate has been here and he kidnaps me to try and get information out. Of course this is her thinking and I couldn't blame her.

So for the rest of the night we just talked, though I don't know when we did, but we managed to fall asleep on the couch...in a way that would get me a look and possibly a smack on the head.

Kate was laying kind of on top of me, cuddled against me actually and I was holding her close in my arms, nuzzling my head on hers. With me still in most of my clothes from last night and Kate in her night gown and robe that has untied during our sleep apparently, revealing a little of her cleavage.

I pulled her robe to cover her more and stayed that way for another few minutes when she started to wake up. I smiled when she seemed too cozy to move, but laughed when she realized where exactly she's at and blushed as she sat up.

"Did we sleep the whole day here?"

"I can't imagine the whole day."

"No, just the morning." Said Mrs. Judson as she came out with tea and sandwiches.

Now I was blushing. The whole morning? And she didn't wake us up?

"Oh and thank you for falling asleep with your clothes on. How awkward it would have been to come down here otherwise."

Both Kate and I did a full face blush, at least I know I did. I could feel it instantly as we try to save face.

"Mrs. Judson please we've done no such acts as you think."

"We were only talking, honestly."

"Oh don't worry. I was only yanking your chain. I know Mr. Basil is much more of a gentleman then that. It certainly wouldn't have happened out where anyone could have walked in...now lunch is on the table here and Kate I got two messages about that ad. The messages are on the tray as well."

"Thank you Mrs. Judson"

I watched till Mrs. Judson left when I got up to get one of the sandwiches as Kate soon follows, picking up the messages and looking them over while she ate. I watched her as she read them, how she seemed to think them over. Then standing up with a smile on her face.

"Well I got some appointments to make for this week. If you can help it try not to shoot or blow anything up."

"Now wait just a min..."

All I wanted to say slipped as I felt her kiss me on my head. It wasn't the lips, but I felt like I lost all sense either way when she did and when she smiled at me. Well I wasn't going to have any of it as she walked away, I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Nope, they can wait. You got lunch to finish first."

"But I need to call these people. They've probably been waiting all morning."

"Then they can wait a little longer. This is our lunch time."

"Ours?"

"Yes, ours. Honestly they're just stubby stuck up rich people who's children you're teaching."

"Then this is no different when I taught high school."

"High school?"

"Yes where young adults from ages fourteen to eighteen go to learn what's left to learn before college and becoming adults in these large buildings for six hours of the day."

"Sounds like prison."

"That's how they describe it."

"Well at least you don't have to go anywhere."

"Yes while teaching snobby brats how to pluck while plucking their deep pocketed parents."

We both laughed till we fell on the ground. I landing on top of her, she turned herself, facing me while she was still laughing. She has an amazing laugh I thought as I looked at her.

We were so close...I wanted to close that gap between us...and the way she was looking at me said she wanted to as well. I could see her moving closer as I did. I could almost feel her lips...till I heard Dawson coming through the door with stacks of papers and such. I got up right away, frustrated with this interruption. I helped Kate up, then went to help Dawson as Kate went to make her calls.

I sat down after helping Dawson and finished my sandwich, frustrated still with how close I was...more so Kate was moving towards me as well. I don't know why, but apparently I looked like I was having cabin fever more then irritated as Dawson spoke while handing me the mail.

"Maybe there's a case or two in there today."

"Hmm, done...done...done and done. I'll write them with the results later tonight."

"Basil are you alright?"

Besides being so close without the alarms going off and instead I get interrupted.

"Yes...sort of. We got our answers last night, though the main one...her father is Ratagin...and he survived."

"There's no way possible."

I sighed as I go on to explain everything that happened at the theater and what Kate and I discussed.

"This...is certainly the strangest case we've ever been apart of."

"It certainly is Dawson, but..."

I lost my concentration as I watched Kate come down from the stairs, which I assume she went up there after she made her phone calls. Coming down in a white buttoned up shirt with the top two buttons undone, sleeves rolled up and in a lovely blue skirt. Skipping as she came over towards me and...hugged me.

"Um...well Kate...what brought this on?"

"I have my first session this Wednesday at one p.m. I'm so excited."

"Well good for you Miss Kate. I'm sure you will do excellent" said Dawson

"Thank You Dawson."

I know it was her way of showing appreciation, but I couldn't help but feel a pang of...jealousy? am I feeling jealous that Kate just gave Dawson a hug for his words? but she smiled at me...like a secret smile. One only for me...or I might be reading too much into this...till she came over to me and hugged my head and then kissed it.

I smiled as I watched her skip and spin away to the kitchen, more then likely to tell Mrs. Judson about her first session. I snapped out of it when I heard Dawson chuckling over in his seat.

"And what pray tell your you laughing at my friend?"

"You...just admit it Basil...you love Kate."


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN "The Great Mouse Detective" and "Phantom of the Opera", but I DO OWN Kate, Rose, Molly and Lidie Dunham. So now...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine

_**Basil**_

For the rest of the week I've kept myself occupied with answering the mail, case after case, but no matter what I do it keeps coming back. What Dawson said keeps coming back to me. I hadn't wanted to, but after watching her session with her first student; an eight year old girl who was nervous and scared. Watching her talk to her like an equal and even cheering her up with snacks and goofiness...

"Ugh! It's true! I am in love with her!" I shouted to myself in my room, where hopefully no one could hear me.

"But when? How? She was just a client...a girl who needed help...no...not a girl...a woman...one who has matured, had lose in her life. She's different... she's..."

"More then you expected, but everything you need."said Mrs. Judson as she stood at my door way.

I'll never admit it, but because I didn't realize she was there I sqeeked in surprise.

"Couldn't you have knocked first?"

"I did, but you didn't answer."

"Well...how much did you hear?"

"More then enough to know that you can't hide it forever...now I'll say one more thing and then I'll leave you to yourself."

"What's that?"

"Whether she's ready to hear it or not. If you don't tell her, the only thing you'll say at the end is _if only_...don't let her be your one unsolved case."

I watched as Mrs. Judson left and just as she closed the door I'd fallen on to my bed. I wouldn't admit that she's right...but she is. I want to tell Kate...I want to tell her how she makes me feel...how much I want to be there...how much I want her in my arms...how much...how much I just want her...Oh you darn fool...fool for her...but how do I begin to tell her?...I got it! I know exactly what I have to do...good thing she's going to be busy with lessons for the next week or so.

* * *

**Kate**

This last couple of weeks have been the busiest. With me teaching again I've not only been able to help with groceries...when Mrs. Judson will let me. I've also have had my first art class as well. Taking them outside to the park for fresh air and inspiration as I gave them their lesson for the week, which reminds me I need to plan tomorrows lesson.

With all of it going on I haven't really thought of anything else...except maybe home sometimes...wondering how they're doing. I've thought about seeing mother and asking how she does her crystal ball thing, but with Ratagin there it wasn't worth the risk.

Then there's Basil. Since that day he's been busy. Cases I would assume, but oh how close we were. How close we were to kiss...I shouldn't be wanting this...I should be mourning after all its only been four weeks since I died in my world...almost a month. I should be mourning...so why do I feel that I've moved on. Is there even a mourning process for when your the one that's dead?

I had finished my last violin lesson for the week and had been cleaning up when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. Pulling me into his embrace.

"Well hello Basil."

"Hello Kate. Are you busy tomorrow evening?"

"Well I do have my art class, but that end at four. Why you ask?"

"Good, if you're not too tired would like to go out to dinner with me?"

"Um...yes. that would be nice, we haven't really had any time to talk lately."

"Excellent, meet me down here at seven o'clock tomorrow."

"So where are you going now?"

"I still have a lot of work to do, but don't worry...I'm never too busy for you."

I don't know why, but I blushed at that. I guess its been a while since someone told me that. It seemed like everyone was always too busy ...or I should say they just had better things to do. The only ones who always had time for me was my husband and rose... I wish I could see them.

The next day I put my big girl panties on and went on about my day. Starting with taking the students back out to the park for todays lesson. It's such a nice day for this as we sat underneath a bench. Though what bothered me was as we were starting to pack up for the day I had seen a couple of suspicious looking mice walking around in our general direction for the last twenty minutes. I had the students walk close to me as we were heading back, but one of them had screamed as one of those same mice grabs me as well as a bat that I hadn't seen...wait...a peg leg...crap! Fidget! They're taking me to Ratagin. No!

"Kids run! Tell them peg leg bat."

I watched them run as I fought the two mice and fidget off of me. I kept punching and kicking till the last I remember was a pain in my head and blacking out.

When I finally came around that pain was still there, but now there was something holding me down in my seat. At first the light was blinding when I opened my eyes, but once they adjusted I realized I was in mom's dressing room, but where's mom?

My question got answered as the door opened and there stood my mom with Ratagin behind her. She rushed over to me yelling:

"what have you done to her?" Holding me as if trying to keep him away.

"Oh Lidie, I didn't do anything. I did tell them not to hurt her, but just like you she's a fighter. She certainly busted them up."

"Untie me and see what I could do to you."

"Oh my dear, do you really want to beat your father?" said Ratagin with a smile across his face.

"I don't know...never met him. Although I've heard he's a dirty, disgusting, mad sewer rat!"

"Shh, Kate don't antagonize him"

"It's okay Lidie, she's a lot like you. Spunk and sass...just as pretty too."

"If you untie me I can paint you pretty too."

"Kate please."

"Oh don't worry so much Lidie. We're just bonding here. After all I haven't seen our little girl for twenty-three years. I'm just spending time with our princess."

"Oh believe me...I'm no princess."

"Yes...well you will be once they see you on stage tomorrow."

"What?"

"Well I have been keeping an eye on you for years...after some coercing towards Lidie here, I know you are a great singer my dear and tomorrow night you shall premiere in the show as Christine and Lidie now as Madam Giry."

"I will not! I don't do live performances and how did you even find me?"

"your ad of course. At first I didn't think it was you, but once I heard that land lady say your name when I paid a young woman to call I knew it was you that had that ad put in, then it was just a matter of waiting."

Oh poor Mrs. Judson, how was she suppose to know that this woman was calling for Ratagin.

"And...you will sing my dear."

"Why should I"

"Because...I know that you've been living with Basil...and I have no problems bringing him here...just to kill him in front of you if I have to...or better yet...how about your family back in your world...I can kill them there just so I can kill them here...or better yet...I could just force you to choose...your husband and child...or Basil...who seems to be an interest of yours."

"NO! Leave them alone!"

"Then...you shall sing."

I've seen the movie, I've seen the results of what he's done to my family...I couldn't allow him to hurt them...or Basil. So with my head down low I agreed to his sick plan.

"Excellent, I'll have someone come in and fit you into your mother's dresses, except the last one. That one I'll have them make a new...since I'm going to be playing The Phantom tomorrow night!"

"No! she's your daughter! you...you can't have her like that."

"Ah, but I can. I will take her however I want...daughter or not."

I didn't quite get it at first...till he said that and I knew what he really wanted...Oh my god, NO!

"I was right...you are disgusting."

"Well, at least then Basil will not want anything to do with you little alone touch you...I shall see you both on stage tomorrow night."

He slammed the door as he walked out, locking us in. Mother starts to untie me, letting me out of my rope. Holding her I knew i had the look of asking_ "Is he serious?"_

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't know about this part, I promise I will find a way to get you out of here before he could truly try anything."

"But what about you?"

"I can handle him, I just care about you is all."

"Mom can he truly bring my family over? I-I-I can't let him do that."

"I know dear and honestly I don't think he can do it. One person takes a lot out of him, for someone who isn't born into magic. So I think that is a ruse, but till tomorrow let's not push it.

"Alright...I know this may seem like bad timing, but could I see my family please.

"No no dear, it's okay. I understand, come and I'll show you."

My mother once again brings out her crystal ball and shows me what both my husband, rose and even Molly have been up to. My husband is having the same problem as I seem to be as he has been hanging out with a friend of ours...he seems to be feeling something, but he's not sure what it is.

As for Rose she seems to be watching the movie a lot lately. At the same time she seems to still be playing with her friends and...doing her best thanks to Molly; who has moved in with them to help around the house.

"I'm glad... they got each other."

"They miss you so much Kate. Molly thinks this is all her fault...she thinks the bakery she got it from got it wrong and put that artificial sugar in it. Wishing that she made it more clear."

"Molly...just like her. I don't suppose there's a way I could visit them...in ghost form or something and...say good bye."

"Well...there is a spell in that book I gave you, it's hard to find because of some of the spells being in Gaelic, but maybe when this is over and you escape..."

"I won't leave you here with him mom."

"...as I said, when it's over and you escape find someone who can translate it for you and when you do, you should be able to perform the spell."

"Okay mother."

As she ended it I went over to her lounging chair I saw in the corner and laid across it, staring at the ceiling...hoping the children made it back to the house alright...back to Basil.


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN "The Great Mouse Detective" and "Phantom of the Opera" but I DO OWN Kate, Rose, Molly and Lidie Dunham. So now...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter ten.

_**Basil**_

I had been smiling all day. Getting any last minute things ready for our dinner tonight. I was ready...ready to tell her...nervous...but excited. I knew her class was almost over as I hear the door open and hear the students come in. Coming down the stairs after finishing the last of my work, but something wasn't right as I see the students in a panic and no Kate.

"Children, what's wrong? where's Miss Kate?"

A small boy of eight years old came up to me, trying hard not to shake as he spoke to me.

"Mi-Mi-Miss Kate...she-she-she got kidnapped!"

"What! please tell me what happened. Every detail counts in me finding her."

He told me about two large mice and a bat grabbing her. Kate told them to run and to tell me "Peg leg Bat". From there I knew who came after her. I told the children not to worry, that I was going to save her and to please not mention it to their parents, that I would.

I spent the last twenty minutes explaining to the parents what happened. That their children made it safely and not to worry. I did go ahead and told them not to worry about class next week.

When everyone left, I spent the whole time whether he would be hiding her in his old hide out, a new hide out or in that theatre where her mother seems to be. When Dawson made it back, I told him what happened as I was  
grabbing my coat and hat. then off to Toby's to search the old hide out first and then to check with the police if anything has been reported about Kate's kidnapping.

The theatre was the last place we went to check out, but when we got there I saw a couple of Ratagin's old goons stalking the place. There had to be an entrance to the sewer from inside the theatre, otherwise how else has he been getting in and out without anyone seeing him. I didn't see me getting in there tonight, but I knew I could get in tomorrow.

We raced back to the house. Called up the theatre for tickets for tomorrow nights show. I made it seem like I was still taking Kate out as if I didn't know anything.

That night I didn't think I would be able to sleep, but somehow I had fallen asleep in my chair. I didn't think I could, but I dreamed, at least I thought it was a dream, till I saw Lidie there.

"What are you doing here? this is my dream after all."

"I know, I came to warn you while I still have the strength to. Please Kate is here at the theatre."

"I know, I figured that out when I saw the goons patrolling the theatre."

"Please tell me your coming tomorrow night?"

"Of course, though I don't think I'll be watching you perform..."

"He doesn't have me playing Christine tomorrow..."

"What?"

"He has Kate. He has me as Madam Giry. He plans on Kate singing tomorrow and then...oh god you have to help me save her."

"What does Ratagin have planned for Kate?"

"He plans to replace the phantom himself so he can be with Kate...he wants her Basil...like he wanted me all these years."

My blood felt like it was broiling. I didn't think he could go so low, but this...she's his blood. This I could not let him get away with.

"How would he be able to take her out of there?"

"There's a trap door underneath the couch in the backstage that leads to the sewer. He'll take her through there."

I knew there was a way to the sewers from the theatre.

"You need to be down at the back stage and get her out of there before the dungeon scene. I can take her place, he won't think it's me till it's over. By then I pray you two are far away."

"I'll make sure the police will get there before it's over so he cannot escape, taking you with him."

"That's all fine and dandy, but I want Kate safe first."

"I'll make sure she's safe. I promise."

She gently touched my cheek with her paw and smiled up at me.

"I knew the minute I saw you with Kate that my spell worked."

"What spell?"

"I had to send her where I wouldn't even know where she was... a spell that would send her to some mouse that would love her like no other...and you Basil...I can see how much you love my daughter...even though she is mourning her family right now. Don't worry, your feelings will be returned in time."

"My feelings?...wa-wait!"

Before I could ask her anything she disappeared as I felt something shaking me, finding myself being awaken by Mrs. Judson. She stepped back after I sat up from my chair. Though I seemed to have slept I felt so tired and...sore. I shouldn't have fallen asleep in my chair like that.

"Mrs. Judson, what time is it?"

"Well it's five o'clock Mr. Basil. You've slept all day."

"I feel more exhausted then when I fell asleep."

"It's understandable, the way you slept in that chair when you had the couch to sleep on if you couldn't make it to your room. Now come...I've taken the liberty to make you something to eat."

"No no Mrs. Judson...I couldn't possibly eat."

"Your no good to Kate if you aren't at your best."

"What?"

"I know, Dr. Dawson has already told me everything...and if you are not at your best, then your no good to save her...Now I shall bring in your food and tea, you shall eat, drink. Then go upstairs, clean up and dress as if you are going to the theatre with Kate and then...you save her...and you tell her the truth...never know if you will get a second chance or not."

She disappeared back into the kitchen only to come back out with the food and tea as she said she would. I quickly finished it and rushed up the stairs to start getting ready...after all it was now almost six p.m and the show would start at seven-thirty.

* * *

**Kate**

It will start in fifteen minutes now and I was in my simple white ballet outfit for the first scene. Yes I had watched that movie a hundred times and had practiced all day today, but still I was nervous and I certainly didn't want this to start because then it would have to end...and I certainly won't be alive inside if I can't get away. I felt my mother's paw on my shoulder as I stand there.

"It's going to be alright."

"How do you know?"

"Because I contacted Basil."

"How? we were locked in, with no phone."

"Magic."

"I never thought I would depend on that word so much."

"Well dear, if we survive this...i'll be happy to teach you."

"We'll see...so what did you tell him?"

"What he needed to know."

"Good..."

"Sweetheart...you can love another. Just makes you human...mouse...I  
think you know what I mean."

"I do... I just...feel like there should be a mourning time."

"For the dead yes, but you can see them whenever you want...once I teach you. They can't see you. They are the ones that are allowed to mourn. You are the one that in some way got to be reborn into this world...you get to live."

"What about you? Did you miss us? and when did you stop mourning us?"

"Dear...I stopped mourning when I realized the truth...that you girls were doing well and thank goodness you're alive and your father hadn't gotten you girls...at that time. I stopped worrying when I saw you girls were doing okay and that you had all the love I could possibly hope for.

Did I miss you? yes, I missed you girls a lot. Did I miss our time together? Yes I did, but if I only concentrated on the past, I wouldn't be as strong as I am now. You can mourn, just realize that they are living and moving on as they miss you. They wouldn't want you to mourn them forever, just like you wouldn't want them to mourn you forever."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Really? did I hear right? oh my god if I could talk to my old friends they would never believe me. They always said kids wouldn't admit when you're right, but boy are they wrong."

"Mom, now you're being ridiculous."

"There we go, that's a normal mother-daughter moment."

I started to laugh as I saw the performers taking their places on the stage. Getting ready to perform.

"Time to take our places. Let's just hope Basil can come through, otherwise plan B, because you are not going to want to do the underground scene."

"Wait...isn't that where Christine kisses the Phantom?"

"Yup and you know who will still be him."

"Eww!"

"My thoughts exactly. Now let's get going."

It had started and as I was coming up to do my solo "Think of Me". I looked up to see in what seems to be our usual booth was Basil. Sitting up there looking directly at me. He seemed relieved from what I could tell that I'm okay. Which now I'm nervous because no one has ever heard me sing alone, except my husband. Maybe this is that starting point of moving on..._lovely_.

Though that seemed to make it easier. I just kept my eyes on Basil, as if I was singing to him...and him only. It made getting through this easier. Though before my next scene with the guy playing Raul, I saw that Basil wasn't up in his booth seat. I wondered where he went.

I got onto the roof scene and for some reason Raul was wearing a mask. I don't know why, till he started to sing. It didn't sound like him, but when I looked into his green eyes, standing in Raul's costume singing to me was Basil...I was almost in tears, but I couldn't break character. So i too sang to him and it was the most emotional it felt to me. The kiss...what I had been waiting for what felt like forever.

Though when we got off stage, he seemed to disappear. I peeked back through the curtains to see him up there again...but how? and so fast? Maybe I was just imagining it, but I could have sworn...

Then I saw mother running to me, smiling in a way. I was about to ask till Ratagin...though amazing singer, scared the crap out of me with his part of the song and how real it felt...as if he knew that the Raul with me in this last scene was Basil.

"Okay, that's scary."

"I know."

"Okay so just tell me I lost my marbels, but was that..."

"Yes, he knows how to change quickly. I showed him a short cut to get from here to his booth."

"Did he say why he did that?"

"You mean other then to annoy Ratagin...gee I think you know. With how passionately you two were out there. That's probably best these people have ever seen."

I had of have been blushing, because mother was chuckling at me for it. Though I must admit, if this had to be my last day...I wouldn't have changed this for the world.


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN "The Great Mouse Detective" and "Phantom of the Opera" but I DO OWN Kate, Rose, Molly and Lidie Dunham. So now...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

**Basil**

I don't know what I was thinking, but I was glad I did it. I poured all of me into it and it seemed that Kate had as well. I don't know if it got through, but I know that someone else had noticed the change in his leading male actor and Ratagin singing as strongly as he did proves it.

I sat there for the rest of it. I felt as if I could have cried during Kate's performance of "Wishing You Were Here" Since it's about Christine talking about her father, I wondered if Kate remembered a possible kinder Ratagin...or maybe trying to remind him of that.

We had arrived at the scene that both Kate and Ratagin sing "Past the Point of No Return" and the outfit she's in had changed then what her mother wore. Black and green, with the corset showing more. I was getting furious as he seemed to be flirting with her, pulling on the strings of her corset...touching her neck, shoulders and chest...but she...Kate looked disgusted.

When she started singing she didn't really look at him at all. Only up at me...and the way she sung and moved her hands was as if she was...teasing me...wait...was she seducing me in front of Ratagin.

I watched as they climbed up to the bridge and crossed in, though again watching him touch her infuriated me. I got up at this time and took the short cut to get down to her.

* * *

**Kate**

I wish this would end, but as Ratagin seemed to sing to me, when he turned me around I had thought I had seen what could possibly be humane in him, but that disappeared just as quickly as it came as I had no choice but to rip his mask off. I knew that he was going to cut the rope so the bridge would collapse and we fall down together, but not this time. I had seen the rope above me and as he cut the rope on the bridge I jumped, grabbing the rope above me, watching him fall through that opening in the floor. I swung myself back to the steps and ran down them and across the stage as I saw Basil start coming towards me. Till what would be the gates for the underground scene came down, blocking Basil and mother from getting to me and a rope being lassoed around my waist and yanked hard.

Finding that Ratagin was the one that yanked me over to him and pushing me behind him. Looking around they somehow managed to get the scenery for this last one up and ready. I got out of the rope, but somehow I felt I shouldn't try to jump past him yet.

"Wait...i think my dear...we have a guest! Sir..."

"Basil!"

"Well this is indeed...an unparalleled delight...I...had rather hope...that you would come...and now my wish comes true...you have truly made my night."

Watching as Basil tried to lift the stage prop while getting his arm through.

"Free her!...Do what you will only free her...Have you no pity?"

"Your lover makes a passionate plea."

"Please Basil...it's useless."

"I...I love her dammit! does that mean nothing?"

"oh just stop it."

"I Love her! Show some compassion to her, she's your daughter."

"The world...nor her mother showed no compassion to me!"

"Kate...please let me see her."

"Be my guest, sir."

Ratagin waves his hand for it to be raised high enough for Basil to come through and starts to go back down.

"Sir I bid you welcome..did you think that I would harm her? why should i make her pay for the sins which are yours!"

Ratagin had leaped over to basil and tied him to the prop, putting the noose around Basil's neck as I cried out to him.

"Run away with your love, the enemy that is mine. There's nothing you can do to save yourself...except perhaps Kate!...Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love...refuse and you send your lover to his death...this is the choice...This is the point of no return!"

"the tears I might have shed for your dark fate...turn cold and turn to tears of HATE!"

I saw as my words bit into Ratagin, though it didn't show on his face, but in his eyes it did.

"Kate, please forgive me. Run! get out of here. Don't let it be for nothing."

"Past all hope of cries for help... no point in fighting."

Though i know this is how it is in the movie, it was still creepy to hear Basil and Ratagin sing it at the same time.

"Either way you choose, you cannot win!"

"So do you end your days with me or do you send him to his grave." tightening the noose as he said grave.

"Why make her lie to you to save me!"

"Kate! your trying my patience...make your choice"

"Please Kate...Run...I love you."

He means it...he honestly mean it...He loves me...Basil loves me...I decided this was my moment...I wasn't going to leave without him. I walked slowly up to Ratagin as I sang

"You poor creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known...your daughter is here to show you...You are no longer alone...Daddy."

I got right up to him and held his face, looking him in the eyes as I said that last word. For a full minute I watched as his eyes became...human...sort of. As if he was reliving a certain moment from his past...finally he smiled...not the creepy, devilish grin you'd seen in the movie, but one that though would probably still be scary, it was more of the caring parent kind of smile as he pushed my hair behind my ear.

He stepped back away from me and dropped the rope, turning his back towards me with his hands over his face.

"Go! take her! and take your mother too!"

I rushed over to Basil and untie his bindings, holding him after i got him free. I had them raise it up as we got out of the way, the police came in just in time. Starting to arrest him. They had him turned to me, him looking me in the face.

"Kate...my daughter...i love you."

I guess the music was still going because the song "All I ask of you" was still playing and Ratagin finished his part at this point.

"You alone can make this mad rat turn right...it's over now the music of the night!"

I sighed as I watched the police walk away with him, but before they got too far, he stopped and looked at mom. I don't know what he said, but it made mom smile and cry a little as they take him away. Strange enough as the curtains were closing I saw the audience giving us a standing ovation. I raised an eyebrow at this as well as Basil.

"Well i guess it's better that they believed that this was part of the show."

"Just no encores." said mom

"Well, shall we go home?" said Basil as he holds out his hand to me.

I take it and smiled at him.

"Of course, but mom. What about you?"

"I...well I'll just find a place to crash at for the night."

"you can stay with us. I have the room."

"That's kind of you. I do however need to get my stuff out of the dressing room. This was supposedly my last night so I need to get some of it out now and then I can come back later for the rest."

I watched as mom left to grab her stuff, but I still had one thing I wanted to ask...needed to ask. I looked at Basil and had him face me.

"Basil I need to know...the song from earlier...the song now...what you said a moment ago...do you really..."

"Yes Kate...I meant it. That's why that when we sang that duet, I was meaning it and when I said it to you after I told you to run...yes Kate...I love you...I've wanted to tell you for the last week or so, but...I didn't because..."

"I love you too Basil"

I covered my own mouth after I just blurted it out. I watched as his eyes grow big and probably the first time since I met him...I think I made him speechless. Giving me a chance to continue.

"I know you were doing it because of my mourning, but I think I need to live my life as I miss them. I know i'll always miss them...i'll always love them...always love my husband...but I've realized that...I can't see me without you in it...I...Love You too Basil...and I wouldn't have it any other way."

He went from surprised to happy within that time. He pulled me in closer to him. First it was just to hold me...then he tilted my head up a little and finally...without interruption...we kissed...and it was better then I expected.

"Well i'd say its about time."

We stopped at that moment to look over and see my mother.

"Mother!"

"Well...shall we head home then?"

He held out his arm for me and smiled. I smiled back at him as I took his.

"Yes, let's."


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN "The Great Mouse Detective" but I DO OWN Kate, Jay, Rose, Molly and Lidie Dunham. So now...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter twelve

**Kate**

It's been almost six months since my passing. Mother has been teaching me everything I need to know in magic when I'm not teaching or finding a few minutes to have lunch with basil.

I told him I wanted to take it slow and he understood. He's been so good to me during these last months. Taking me to the park for lunch, holding my hand while we walk and sometimes he surprises me with little things after he's finished a case.

Tonight though will be my first and probably only time I'm going to visit my family to talk to and this will be my mothers in twenty years. I'm surprised that basil wants to go, but I suppose its to support me.

My mother had us close our eyes as she spoke the incantation. When I reopened them I thought for a second it was all a dream. I was human...but I can also see through myself...and Basil and mom were here...as human. Now mom looks the same as she did twenty years ago only with a couple extra wrinkles. Now Basil on the other hand looked like if Robert Downey Jr. and Cumberbatch had a child together and that child got together with Tennant and had a child...amazingly gorgeous, but I had to ask mom.

"Why are we human?"

"Because your family has to see you the way they last saw you."

"And you?"

"I don't think Molly will notice my wrinkles."

"And Basil? I mean don't get me wrong he's gorgous."

"Like taking a couple of favorite actors and splicing them together."

"Yeah, something like that."

"If only I was younger"

"You'd still be too old for him."

"Right and he's probably been twenty-five or twenty-six for how long."

"Shut up."

"I hate to interrupt, but if we have a time limit then we need to get going."

Basil was right, the longer we keep this spell going the more we'll be drained of magic. Mother decided to head up to Molly's room and believe me I expect a scream...of delight. She's always been the one that believed in magic...I on the other hand stopped believing when my wish wasn't coming true...and it did...it just took time.

I started to head to my husbands room. I went inside and saw that though it's messier since I'm not around to pick up, but our wedding display is still up. It made me both smile and sad at the same time. Wondering if he's truely trying to move on.

I tried shaking him awake, amazed that I can do that. Whispering for him to wake up. He turned to look at me and then turned back, telling me to give him five more minutes. I smirked at him as a minute later he sat up and look right at me like a deer in headlights.

"Kate?"

"Hello Jay."

* * *

**Basil**

I looked around the house, intrigued by how much time really has changed, though this is just her home in the United States, still it was interesting. I had walked just far enough to reach a door with little pictures of butterflies and flowers. Up on the door were wooden letters painted in blues and pink, spelling out "Rose"

This must be her daughters room, I thought as I stood outside the door. Wondering if it would be wise to try and speak to the girl. I slip through the door to see a little brunette girl sleep in her green pajamas, holding a doll version of myself...which I thought it was weird seeing me as a plush toy, but it seemed to bring comfort to her as well as a bright blue picture frame with a picture of this little girl with a brunette woman with brown eyes, both of them smiling.

I had picked up the picture frame, smiling as I sat on the girl's bed. You have your mother's smile little rose. I thought as I looked at the picture, wishing there was a way that maybe we could take a couple of photos back with us for Kate to have. I felt some movement while I had been thinking, but figuring she was only turning in her sleep, till I heard a small tired voice.

"Do you like that picture?"

I turned and stared at the little girl sitting up and looking at the frame. She crawls out of the covers and sits next to me.

"It's my favorite. It was my birthday, mommy and I went to a park while we waited for daddy to get off from work. Mommy was always taking pictures of me, daddy, aunt Molly, but rarely of her. So i told her I wanted a picture of her for my birthday. So she pulls me in with her while holding the camera up and took a picture...That was the best day of my life...I was going to give mom that frame I made her for her birthday."

Oh! my god this child could make Ratagin cry without trying. I looked at the frame and at the photo. The poor girl...but strange. Surely if I saw a stranger in my room, on my bed looking at photos I would be disturbed, but somehow being she is Kate's child I'm not surprised.

"Well...you did a very lovely job."

I watched her as she watched me put the photo down and turned to her as she started talking again.

"Are you an angel?"

Well that I wasn't expecting.

"No dear, I'm not."

"We'll you don't feel like a demon so I know your safe."

How does she know what a demon is little alone what it feels like?

"Well...glad to know I'm not"

"So why are you here?"

"I'm here...as support."

"Who are you supporting?"

"Your mother."

The look on her face was of both joy and surprise, looking at me as if waiting for me to continue.

"Your mother...is hopefully speaking with your father at the moment. Trying to tell him it's time to move on."

"Thank you."

I raised an eyebrow at this as she sighed with relief while falling back onto her pillow, then sitting up.

"Daddy doesn't do well when he's depressed and guilty. I think he likes this one woman...one of their friends and i think it would be good for him. I mean of course I miss momma...I love momma and no one can replace her, but daddy needs to move on."

"Well I'm sure it's hard on him. They have been together for a long time as to what I understand. Sometimes when grown ups have had something good in their life for a long time, when it's gone it's hard to let go."

"I know. I mean I'll always miss momma, sometimes I still cry for her when the kids push me, or when I run to the kitchen to show her my new drawing and she's not in the kitchen to hang it up, but I know she's thinking of me as much as I think of her...I like to think that she's watching me so she's never too far from me."

Oh god I think I'm glad Kate isn't hearing this...she would cry to there was an lake in here.

"Well...that is very mature of you for one so young."

"Momma always said I'm a wise old woman in children's clothing."

I smiled as she smiled back. SHe certainly does have her mother's smile. Though very curious as she continued asking me questions. Then with a smile she seemed to have had a thought.

"You're Basil aren't you?"

"Wha? well...what makes you think that?"

"Well besides looking like two or three actors that all played some kind of detective or just a intellegent man...your refusing to answer my question of where you came from...the clothes, hat and your voice tells me all."

"My voice?"

"I would know that voice anywhere. I've seen the movie dozens of times."

Movie? well wait...oh I get it. That moving picture thing that Kate has told me about before. Telling me that's how she knew about that night in Big Ben.

"Well...I guess I can't fool you then dear."

"I knew it!"

She covered her mouth as she tried to hide her giggles, but having a hard time doing so.

"So if that's where you come from, then momma has been there this whole time?"

"Yes...and I'm sorry your mother couldn't return to you."

"Who did this to momma?"

"What makes you believe someone did this?"

"Because momma was in good health and I doubt that cupcake she ate did this to her. I had a feeling someone was watching."

Either very perspective or very intuned to her grandmother's side of the family in magic, but none the less I wasn't going to lie to the child.

"Your right, someone had taken your mother by force and cut off her life line to her physical body."

"Who?"

"If I told you, you may not believe me."

"I'm sitting here in the middle of the night talking to a ghost human form of a cartoon mouse...please."

Okay she did make a good point.

"Okay, well...it was your grandfather that did it."

"Momma's daddy?"

"Yes, although before he could capture her completely your grandma came in and saved her."

"Momma's momma?"

"Yes, she swept in and took your mother far away from him. Using what magic she had to transport her to someone who would take care of her."

"And momma was transported to you?"

"Of the sorts."

"hmmm..."

I sat there patiently as she thought of her next question, but I certainly wasn't expecting it as I felt my face turn a few shades of red.

"Um...would you mind repeating your question dear."

"I asked if you love my momma?"

"Well I..." hearing her giggle certainly didn't help me answer the question any better.

"Your funny when your embarressed."

"Oh?"

"You look like you just got caught with your pants down."

"Well...I wasn't expecting such a forward question Miss Rose."

"I'm a kid. We don't have that filter in our heads that tells us what is appropriate and what isn't like grown ups do."

Good point.

"So...are you in love with my momma?"

"...Yes. I love your mother very much."

"Do you plan on proposing to momma?"

"Someday I hope."

"So you'd probably be my step-daddy then."

"Well...I...I wouldn't go telling too many people that."

"Who would believe me anyway."

"Especially since your grandfather is a large rat."

"Eww! grandma married Ratagin!"

"...that's pretty good. I didn't have to hint on that or anything."

"There's only one rat in the movie."

"Well...you say that's gross. I might someday be his son in law. That I may never be ready for."

"So...he did this to momma"

"And to your grandma i'm afraid."

"Where is he?"

"In jail. Your momma and I got him locked up."

"Good...he should pay for his crimes somehow."

"You know...you are the most interesting four year old I've ever met."

"You don't meet very many children do you?"

"Not really."

"Do you think I can see momma now?"

"...I think she's almost done. Come on, we'll go see your mother."

I got up as she jumped down, taking my hand in someway and opened the door, letting us both out and back down to where the girl's father was.

* * *

**Kate**

I spent this whole time telling him everything that happened...yes even the almost and the actual kissing parts...dutiful...and yet probably bad wife, if anything always honest to him. I guess I thought that he would look hurt by the one kiss at the end and all the outings I had with Basil and...me telling him my confession, but in fact Jay looked...happy?

"Jay, will you stop smiling. I'm a terrible wife."

"Kate...you are not a terrible wife...the fact is that your the one that died, not me...you could have easily moved on months ago and I never would have known."

"Ouch...I just felt like I lost you both as much."

"Kate...it's obvious that you can come visit...talk and such, but you have a physical body over in this other world where as here... yours is gone. Kate you'll never lose us, defiently not me. It's time you moved on. Go and be happy."

"Then you need to as well. Live...take Rose out to the park, on vacation with Molly and whoever you want to bring with you. Don't let yourself be only a shell because of me. I'll always love you."

"Same here."

"But it's time. I'm not saying go up to the first person you see and marry them, but once in a while go have a drink or something with a friend...I know you've been out with Stacy a couple of times."

"Well to be honest, it isn't her I've been out with the most lately."

I took a moment to think and all the times i've seen him out it's been with...Oh!

"Well...she is a very...lively one...and she'll teach Rose what she needs to know...after all it runs in our family."

"Your not disturbed?"

"Only if she was your sister, instead of mine. Otherwise no, I'm not."

"I'm...glad. As for you, why haven't you taken your relationship to the next step?"

"...honestly, I wanted to talk to you before I did."

"Me? Kate I'm not going to stop you. Not when you have a new life in a new world. I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Jay."

"So...is his tail for foreplay or what?"

A million shades of red appeared on my face...I didn't even think ghosts could blush, but here I am.

"Wha-What? No! we haven't even gotten that far."

"Well...I am very disappointed Kate...a fellow pervert...all the ways you could blow that mouse's brain and you've done nothing? tisk tisk tisk Kate."

"Shut up you ass."

"You should come back and tell me whether his tail is or not."

"No you pervert."

We smiled at each other for a few minutes, feeling like how it was before. It was nice for a moment. Then Jay started getting out of bed.

"Come on, I'm awake and I'm sure Rose would like to see you before you leave."

"You know what I'm amazed at? Molly hasn't screamed yet."

"she's probably still asleep you know."

As we were coming out of the bedroom and into the living room out came Molly with mother, as if she couldn't believe it, she screamed when she saw me, rushed over to me and...fell through me as she seemed to remember at last minute I'm not physically here. She got up though and smiled at me and jabbering at me a million apologies for the cupcake. I looked at mom, wondering if she had even explained that part.

"Molly dear I told you, it wasn't you that did this."

"It could have been a trigger."

"It wasn't."

Then coming into the living room now was Basil and Rose. I watched as Rose ran towards me, but unlike Molly she stopped and smiled up at me...my little Rose.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hi momma. I miss you!"

"I miss you too Rose.

"So Kate...is this Basil?" asked Jay

"Yup...as a human."

"Wow...you know who he looks like?"

"I certainly do..." I smirked a little as I looked Basil over

"Hey get your mind out of the gutter." teasing Jay

"Ha. You were the one asking me about tails."

"Speaking of which..."

"Don't you dare Jay!"

"Well, this couldn't have gotten anymore akward." said Basil as he's trying to pull on his shirt collar

"Sure it can, give it another five seconds...and if Molly will just let the thought brew for that much time she'll see im right."

"Mother! I...your wrong!"

"I'm not wrong about this...you like him, you should at least try."

"Be quiet mom, please."

"Well if anything...I think momma should say yes to Basil and get it over with."

"Now wait just a second dear child. I-I-I haven't said anything to her yet..."

"Or done anything apparently." Said Jay, whose still teasing.

"Shut up Jay."

"See? I told you another five seconds...and we need to get going." Said Mom

"Okay. Bye my girl."

"Bye momma."

I knelt down to her and though neither one could feel it, we hugged because it still meant something to us. I stood back up and also hugged and kissed Jay good bye. I hugged Molly and told her to be good to our family. She smiled at me and promised she would. I smirked though when Jay and Basil somehow shook hands and Jay making Basil promise he takes good care of me. I just shake my head at them as he comes over to stand by mother and I as we disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN "The Great Mouse Detective" but I DO OWN Kate, Rose, Molly and Lidie Dunham. So now...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

**Basil**

We made it back to our own bodies in the living room, where I saw Lidie and Kate exhausted in the couch. I rushed over to them, but Lidie waved me off.

"Don't worry, we just need a little pick me up is all. I'm going to go into the kitchen and make us all a nice chocolate cake. That will get our energy going."

I watched as lidie left for the kitchen, leaving me a chance to speak with Kate. I went and sat on the couch with her. I gave her a moment before she said anything.

"So what did you and Rose talk about?"

"Mostly...about you. She is a very interesting four year old."

"Yes she is."

"So about you and...Jay?"

"Yes. Well I told him everything and I didn't expect his reaction."

"That bad?"

"No, the opposite. He was happy. Happy to hear I was moving on, though slower then he would have thought. I told him I had been mourning them and he honestly told me: You're the one that died not me, you could have moved on months ago and I would never know."

"Now wait a minute, you were being respectable to him..."

"Yes, but it meant that he was okay with all of this. That I have a second chance of life. The fact that I can go see them whenever I want but they can't come see me, it defines me being dead over there and he wants me to live my life...even if if means without him."

"How are you feeling though?"

I waited as she seemed to be thinking, but the next thing I knew she's pushing me down against the couch and kissing me. I was in shock for a moment, but then I started to give her back the same passion into the kiss, holding her against me. I was feeling such a spark...a fire from Kate I thought I would burn from her touch.

I didn't want it to end, but a coughing noise from the side broke us away to see it was her mother with a tray in hand with two pieces of cake and milk. I felt like I was a young boy getting caught behind the building.

"I don't know about you two, but I find a bed to be more comfortable then the couch. Then again that's just me."

She sets the tray down at the small table for us and starts to head for the stairs.

"I've already had my piece. Now I'm going to go upstairs to read, then to sleep. Don't forget Kate you and I have some shopping to do, so...try not to stay up too late."

"Yes mom." said Kate as she just shook her head.

I watched Lidie go upstairs. Thinking back to what Jay said:

"She's the greatest woman to ever have in your life. Please be good to her...Oh and give her a day or two...before she shows you her wilder side."

A day or two? i don't think it's been an hour even and...well that certainly wasn't as tamed as she normally has been, but maybe...

"Trust me...she's holding back."

I truly wondered how much she's been holding back when I was feeling a poke from something...only to see it was Kate's tail poking me because she's trying to hand me my piece of cake. I take it at hand as well as the milk and start to eat as she comes back with her own.

I had still been thinking about earlier when Kate and I finished. She took it all back into the kitchen. When she came in, i rushed up and lifted her into my arms, chuckling as she squeaked.

"Basil!"

"Your just so cute when I do that."

"Basil..." watching her blush has been my joy and with that I kissed both of her cheeks.

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too Basil."

"So...shall we finished our earlier conversation, that which your  
mother interrupted?"

She smirked as she took the hint I made as she leaned her head towards me and our lips met. She was sweet and hot all at the same time. She could burn me with her lips. I almost whimpered when we broke apart, but I didn't let it out.

"Does that answer your question?"

"My dear...a wink could have answered my question...but I'd preferred this one much more."

She smiled at me as she leaned close, whispering in my ears

"Your room...or mine?"

My breath hitched in my throat, her breath on my ears left me shivering it was so...sultry. Her eyes spoke the same way...she was done waiting...and frankly so am I.

I lifted her up into my arms and started to carry her up the stairs.

"I can assure you dear, mine...is much more comfortable."

It was my turn to kiss her back with the same passion she has shown me. Going up the stairs, we finally made it through my bedroom door. falling onto the bed while still lip-locked. She had her legs wrapped around me as we laid there. I can see why she prefers pants then to skirts...easier to do such things.

We took a moment to catch out breath as she fiddles with my tie...and i fiddled with the buttons of her shirt.

"You know, I never thought it would be so... enticing to be unbuttoning a shirt."

"Trust me...you'll get to experience some interesting things that you've never thought of."

"Well...maybe I get to see some of that tonight then."

She giggles as she uses my tie that she has already undone the knot in and pulls me into another passionate kiss. I keep trying to finish unbuttoning as she's working on my buttons. I felt myself shiver as i felt her paws roaming my chest and back within my shirt, but then i finally got that last button and saw just how...perfect she is.

It was my turn to roam. Hearing her moan into the kiss as I massaged her breasts. Slowly feeling her body in my paws. Memorizing every inch of uncovered body I could get to. I felt her paws slide down, feeling her work on removing my pants now, giving me my own chance to work on hers.

I didn't give her much time to work as I started kissing down her neck, kissing each breast, listening to her soft moans while I kiss down her stomach, then finally removing her pants completely with only one more piece of cloth to remove. I stood up and just let the pants that Kate managed to remove the belt, unbuttoned, and unzipped. I was amazed how much she got done, but then again, she does have experience, so i shouldn't be surprised.

I got back on top and started kissing her stomach as I started to remove her undergarments, basking in her beauty. I removed my own piece of clothing and climb back on top of Kate, kissing her neck and breasts, just listening to her delight was making me...excited. I slid my paw past her stomach and started to play, but had to cover her mouth with my other before someone could wake up.

"Shhhh...we don't want the others to wake."

"Sorry...I forgot to tell I get a bit...loud when I get...excited."

"Nothing wrong with that, but let's keep quiet for now."

I lean down and kiss her to muffle her...excitement as I slide my paw down...to play till we were both ready. I still however asked her if she was sure about this. She grabs my face and had me looking right at her.

"Basil...I haven't done this for over six months...even with there being times I just wanted to pounce you. So trust me...I'm ready."

She brings my head down to kiss me with all the passion she had to give...and i gave just as much back as I position myself and slide into her, slowly at first till I got to the base of my manhood and started moving into a slow motion. Listening to her moan as I picked up the pace. I was moaning as I was going, more so when I felt her moving with me. It felt so amazing I had a hard time keeping quiet.

"Oh Kate..."

"Basil!"

"I'm...so close."

"So am I...Basil."

Hearing her say my name was pushing me right to my edge. A few more thrusts as Kate said my name and we both hit our climax. I laid with her after we finished, just holding her close.

"Oh Kate...that was..."

"It was."

"Yes..."

"So...I suppose I should..."

"Stay Kate...and never leave."

She smiled as she stroked my face gently. Nodding her answer as she kisses me goodnight, curling herself in my arms as we fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN "The Great Mouse Detective" but I DO OWN Kate, Jay Rose, Molly and Lidie Dunham. So now...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

**Kate**

It has almost been a year since I passed...my birthday. It's been pretty good for the last six months. Mom got her own place just down the street from us, Dawson and Mrs. Judson have been going out for the last four months after I confronted Mrs. Judson to just tell him.

Basil and I on the other hand have been great. When we're not busy with clients we're together as much as possible, but lately he's been a bit occupied with something, I just don't know what. I've asked him if its a case and he's been so vague about it. I didn't know what was going on, but I trusted him so I left him to it.

The day of my birthday, though I wasn't really planning on anything, my mother came over and decided that she was taking me out to lunch and shopping for my birthday. I went to tell basil that I'm going out and will be back later, but he seemed occupied with whatever he's working on and just went on out.

* * *

**Basil**

I waited till I heard the door close to let out a sigh of relief. I didn't have much time to get everything I would need, phone calls to make, and to my displeasure a rat to speak with. I had left promptly to get to the police station to speak with...Ratagin.

sitting behind bars with unkempt hair and a grey jumpsuit was the rat himself. He smiled in a dasterly way he normally did when he saw me.

"Basil ol boy, so good to see you. They told me you were coming to speak with me, but I couldn't believe it and here you are. What brings you here?"

"Ratagin...I've come to speak with you about Kate."

Amazing how he can go from the mad rat he is to the caring parent he used to be. He sat up straight and looked me in the eyes with a stern tone to his voice.

"Is she alright? My daughter isn't hurt, right?"

"She is fine. In fact it is her birthday today."

"Oh yes...I gave Lidie a card I had made for Kate a few days ago. Since I wasn't able to get her anything."

"Well, it is the thought that counts."

"Yes...so now if my daughter isn't hurt or in trouble then what about her are you wanting to discuss."

"As much as I would rather not, you are her father and thus I must ask you for permission..."

"Permission?"

Then I saw it as that grin of his came back as he figured out what I was about to ask him.

"Well now...why ask me? why not ask Lidie?"

"I have and she's in agreement with me, but...again I ask you because you are her father and I will do this right."

"Well, what if I said no?"

I just glared at him for this. I would still go on and do as planned, as Lidie told me he wasn't there for most of Kate's life so most likely his permission didn't matter, but for some reason I feel it would mean more to Kate knowing that I at least tried.

"Well...you are persistent aren't you?"

"For her, I am."

"And she's happy?"

"Yes, I believe she is."

"you believe or you know ol boy?"

"I know. I do everything I can to make her smile, be there when she needs me the most...even in her darkest hour."

"Good job ol boy...You have my permission."

I looked at him with an raised eyebrow, wondering if he was being serious or his old self.

"I'm being completely serious Basil...I wouldn't have given it to any old boy who would have answered otherwise."

I was surprised by this, but nodded my thanks to him as I left from the station to get what I still needed.

Luckily Kate was still out by the time I got home. Mrs. Judson was working on tonight's dinner when I walked into the kitchen...to show her what I had gotten for Kate.

"Oh my! That is beautiful Mr. Basil"

"I Just hope she likes it."

"I'm sure she'll love it."

"Thank you Mrs. Judson."

"Oh and the manager called. Said he'll have someone there to let you two in tonight as well as Dawson with the food and it's all set the way you asked."

"Excellent!"

Everything was turning out just the way I planned it. Kate out with her mother, getting permission for all of this, the dinner, everything was coming together. I had to start getting myself ready though because in an hour or so Kate would be coming home and when she does Mrs. Judson is going to take care of her as I slide past them and help Dawson get the food ready for him to take there. It was perfect and now it's just the matter of waiting as I went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

**Kate**

It had been great today. Shopping, lunch, then mom took me over to her home and gave me a salon day. I felt so good afterwards that I was floating on air. We made it back home only for me to find no Basil in his chair, but a Mrs. Judson near by.

"Hello Kate, Miss Lidie."

"Hi Mrs. Judson...what's going on?"

"Oh, we need to get you ready. Mr. Basil has a surprise for you."

"He does? he seemed so busy lately."

"Oh, but you know him. Never too busy for you."

"And such good timing, we did just get her this beautiful dress while we were out."

"Well good. Let's get it on you then and then we'll fix your hair."

I felt like I was set up as they escorted me up to my room. Thirty minutes later we were finished getting me ready in my green long sleeve off the shoulder dress, shoes and my hair, which took up about fifteen of those minutes deciding it whether to put it up or leave it down. I decided half and half and place a green ribbon holding the top half up.

"You look beautiful Kate."

"Thanks mom. It's not too...showy?"

"Nah, it fits you perfectly."

"Well...we better get you down there now."

"Am I leaving soon."

"Soon, yes...and he may already be waiting for you down there."

"I'm sure you're right."

We left my room to head down, standing at the bottom in the living room, wearing his black suit jacket with pants, grey vest, white button up shirt and black tie was Basil...and he looked awe- struck as he looked at me. I got to the bottom of the steps and twirled so he could see all of me. He closed his mouth and got his posture back as he walked up to me and bowed.

"My lady, you look stunning."

A blush crept up onto my cheeks, but I smiled as I curtsied to him.

"Thank you, you look very handsome good sir."

I giggled as he took my paw into his and kisses the top of it.

"We'll if you are ready, our ride awaits."

He puts his arm out for me as I take it and we leave for our ride.

* * *

**Basil**

I was dumb struck, she was gorgeous ...but then when wasn't she? When we got to the cab I blind folded her so she wouldn't know where we were going. I was amused by how curious she was, guessing at all the places we could be going while holding onto me.

When we made it, I helped her down, but I didn't remove the blindfold just yet. When we did I had untied her blindfold just to see her awe in amazement and surprise as she sees that we are the only ones in the theater and the stage had a candlelit dinner for two with candles lit everywhere and the backdrop from Raul and Christine's duet down as well. Watching her expressions of joy was my little gift to treasure.

I held out my hand and smiled as she looked at me with this big grin across her face. She took my paw and I guided her up the stairs onto the stage and had her seated first.

I must thank Mrs. Judson for the amazing three course meal she prepared for us, especially the cheesecake she made. Then I started to hear soft music playing and I got up to head over to Kate and held my paw out to her.

"Care to dance?"

"Yes, thank you."

Her paw fit so perfectly into my own as I pulled her up and together we glided across the stage. After the first few minutes I felt that it was time...I was so nervous, but I was ready. I had us stop for a moment as I tilted her head up to look at me.

"Kate...you mean so much to me. In this last year you've opened my eyes to the impossible and made me a better man for it. I could never imagine my life without you now. I'm glad I found you that night."

"Oh Basil..."

"Kate...I love you so much...and it's because of that...I can be brave enough to do this..."

I watched her expression grow wide as I go down onto one knee, holding Kate's paw in one while I held a small blue box in the other. Looking up at Kate as I did my best to breath.

"Kate...I love you...I love you so much and...I'm a better man because of you...would you do me the honor in letting me be your husband...you my wife...Kate Dunham will you marry me?"

I opened the box with one paw, revealing a gold band with a white jewel in the middle with a green on one side and a blue on the other. I saw her face light up with my proposal and the ring. What felt like hours was merrily seconds when I heard her say something.

"What?"

"...Yes Basil...I Do...I will marry you!"

My joy couldn't be said in words as I stood, sliding the ring on her finger, I spun her around in my arms. Stopped and took a moment to look into her beautiful brown eyes and drown in them as I stroke her cheek, but she got me with a question.

"What is your last name?"

"My last name? you mean it's not mentioned in the movie?"

"Unless it's _of baker street_ then it's not."

"Oh...well that's easy to remedy...It's Rathbone."

I saw a smirk come across the face...as if there's a joke I'm missing here.

"Am I missing something here?"

"No...it's perfect."

I could only smile at her as I brought her closer to me. I tilted her head up some as I go closer. I whispered into her ear "Happy Birthday Kate, I love you." before I tilted my head and closed the gap between us, ending this night with the most passionate and joyous kiss I could give her.


End file.
